<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight All Day, Fuck All Night by foxyseok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781109">Fight All Day, Fuck All Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyseok/pseuds/foxyseok'>foxyseok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Creampie, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Friends With Benefits, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Little Shit, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sexting, Smut, Unprotected Sex, mentions of anal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyseok/pseuds/foxyseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok is the University's sweetheart, everyone loves him. He’s the embodiment of a sunbeam. His laugh makes everyone laugh, his adorable eyes can make anyone soft in an instant, his personality is as nice as a tiny puppy. He's the perfect guy, right?<br/>Right?<br/>No. You know better, you saw him.<br/>As you both start to get to know - and hate - each other, drawn together by this weird knowledge that you're both flawed, Hoseok proposes an agreement.<br/>“You can hate me all you want and we fight all day. And then we fuck all night.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back with another series since Seven Days of Week soon will be complete and I need something else to busy myself with... So, this chapter is an introductory one where you'll see how Hoseok and reader actually started to hate each other and how they came up with the deal. The "real" shit starts next chapter but I thought it'd be better to let you guys know where it came from. I hope you guys enjoy it!</p><p>Also, this was heavily inspired by the song :( - Bahari (yes the song name is a sad face) and you can listen to it here [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbpELXgyQzE] and this whole fic will be inspired by the song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The first time I saw <em>him</em> was during a peaceful cloudy morning at my campus. I was running late for the 8am class, as per usual, trying to keep the hairs away from my face since I didn’t have time to put it up or run my fingers through the knots.</p><p> </p><p>He was wearing a black with red details set of hoodie and sweatpants. The hallway would be empty if it wasn’t for my desperate figure and his moody one. His red hair was poking out of the hoodie, there were dark circles under his always so youthful eyes, his hands were shoved inside the pockets, his starless gaze looking down. He didn’t say good morning, didn’t even care to look my way when I said a pitiful “hi”. To be honest, that wasn’t the first time I saw him. I met Hoseok two years before already, our friends being friends with each other. But this was the first time I saw a crack of the persona he shows to others.</p><p> </p><p>If I described Hoseok like that to anyone who knows him, they’d say I’m lying. Trust me when I say he’s usually the embodiment of a sunbeam. His laugh makes everyone laugh, his adorable eyes can make anyone soft in an instant, his personality is as nice as a tiny puppy.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why I ignored that first glimpse, telling myself that everyone, even someone as bright as Jung Hoseok, has a bad day. But then I saw <em>him</em> again.</p><p> </p><p>It was during a fraternity party. I was sitting on the floor outside the crowded house. My mind numb with the alcohol I had but still conscious enough that I could see a tall figure leaving the front door. Hoseok didn’t see me, my back flush with the house wall, he just stood there at the front yard while some drunk guys were arriving with more beer. Hoseok watched them getting in, one so wasted that he barely made it to the door before falling face down on the grass.</p><p> </p><p>The others were inside already, probably even forgot about their friend, and didn’t see the pitiful scene. Hoseok, though, kept staring at the guy and slowly walked to him. At first, I thought he’d ask if the guy needed help or if he was okay. I myself thought of doing so, grabbing the wall behind me, steadying my body to get up, but I saw Hoseok poking the guy’s arm with the tip of his boots.</p><p> </p><p>I stopped midway, not sitting but not standing up, and watched while he flipped the guy to his back using his foot. Hoseok tilted his head to the side, a wicked smile showing up on his angelic features, and I felt like I was witnessing something that I shouldn’t. The guy had already passed out, there was dirt on his cheek. I felt sorry for him. Hoseok didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, not the cheerful and cute laugh he’s known for, it was dark, vicious, almost sinful.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t know I was holding my breath until it came out with full force, making me choke a bit. Hoseok slowly looked back, not bothering to hide the lingering smirk on his face. His dark gaze focused on me, looking me up and down, before coming back to my eyes. He didn’t say anything, probably felt like didn’t have to, and just left the party, walking down the sidewalk without bothering about me or the unconscious guy on the grass.</p><p> </p><p>As time passed, more glimpses of his true self were revealed to me. I can’t tell if it was because I got more attentive to him or if he was purposely letting me see them. Ignoring a girl that declared her love to him when there was no one else in the hallway – once again, I was late for the morning class – and dismissing her with nothing but an annoyed sigh. Looking up and down, displeased as fuck, at a guy who dressed like him because, in all honesty, Hoseok is like a fashion icon around campus.</p><p> </p><p>The more I actually paid attention to Hoseok, more of <em>him</em> I saw. Watching him was like witnessing two people inside one body, a battle between opposites. Even though I never had a romantic interest, I’ve always found him beautiful – kind of hard not to when he has that fit body and perfect angelic face – but now it’s different.</p><p> </p><p>Now I want to see more of <em>him</em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s Friday night, I want nothing but some alcohol pumping in my veins as loud music damages the sensitivity of my ears. But I’m in my room, at the campus, studying.</p><p> </p><p>I check my Instagram account, looking through dozens of drunk pictures that everyone will regret posting by tomorrow morning. And I see him, Jung Hoseok. It’s a picture of his full body in front of the mirror, he’s wearing tight white jeans with a white t-shirt tucked in, a golden jacket on top and his freshly dyed blond hair is falling to the sides, showing a bit of forehead. I click on his profile, looking through it as if I hadn’t seen all the pictures already. And it’s not like I need his account to see him right now. I can just go to the party happening at the fraternity down the street and I’ll find him there.</p><p> </p><p>A message from a new number makes my phone buzz, taking my attention away from the picture of Hoseok shirtless at the pool last summer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[23:58]UNKNOWN _I’m waiting. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I frown and ignore it, continuing to scroll through Hoseok’s pictures. It’s not like I have a crush on him, it’s more like an interest. He’s so different from me, he’s the Sun when I’m barely a small star.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[00:05]UNKNOWN _I don’t like being ignored. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I open the text and there’s a pic attached.</p><p> </p><p>“What the-”, I almost drop my phone.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Hoseok. He’s sitting somewhere with the index and middle finger holding his temple, an annoyed expression on his face, arched eyebrow, piercing eyes.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>[00:06]me _Hoseok? I think you texted the wrong number, it’s me…</em></strong>, I reply to him, typing my name right after.</p><p> </p><p>Even though we do have friends in common, Hoseok and I were never on the exchanging numbers kind of level, we went to the same parties and said hi to each other sometimes, but that was it. I wonder If he got my phone through some of our friends.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[00:08]Hoseok _I know it’s you. Why aren’t you here yet? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Can’t help but to feel butterflies in my stomach. He never cared about me enough to ask my whereabouts to anyone. Why is he suddenly so interested in me being at this party? Did any of my friends do anything? Said anything?</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>[00:10]Hoseok _I said I don’t like being ignored</em></strong>, his text arrives shortly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[00:10]me _I’m sorry, I’m not going tonight, gotta study. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I regret my reply instantly, wanting to put on some clothes and go out. It’s been two years since I've known him, two full years and not even once he expressed interest in me like this. Has he noticed that I’ve seen his<em> other self</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. But would he see me as an enemy just because I know he’s not the perfect guy everyone sees on the outside?</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t reply for fifteen minutes. I guess he doesn’t like being ignored but doesn’t care about ignoring others.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[00:26]me _where did you get my number?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[00:27]Hoseok _I asked.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[00:27]me_? who </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Once again, he leaves me waiting for twenty minutes. I start to fidget in my seat, nails tapping on the table, the rhythmic sound annoying me further.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[00:47]me _why do you want me there?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>[00:50]Hoseok _why don’t you fucking come over and find out for yourself</em></strong>, his last text makes my nail tap so hard on the table that I feel the pain resonating up my finger.</p><p> </p><p>I want to reply and tell him to go fuck himself, but I also want to do that on his face. So I grab a hoodie, put on some shorts, and go out the door.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I see many familiar faces. People I study with, people my friends study with, my own friends, friends of friends, <em>Hoseok…</em> He’s exactly like the two pictures I saw of him earlier; blond and stunning, sitting on the couch, two fingers on the temple supporting his face, legs spread while he talks to one of his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Walking up to the couch, I stand in front of him and look down, “I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>His friend stops talking and Hoseok, painfully slowly, looks up, not bothering to move his face, only his dark gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?”, I ask above the loud music.</p><p> </p><p>To say I’m underdressed for this party is an understatement. Everyone’s all about the fake – sometimes original – high-end brands while I couldn’t bother to wear pants.</p><p> </p><p>The friend, that I think is named Jungkook, gets up and leaves, not interested in whatever is happening between us. Hoseok, on the other side, smiles at me, satisfied about something I don’t know yet. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“What you mean? You called me here”, I say in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“And you came. That easily”, his tone gives away that he wants me to hear the double meaning behind the words.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off, Hoseok”, I show him the middle finger and turn around.</p><p> </p><p><em>What is happening right now? What’s he doing?</em>, my head is turning like a blender. This is a first and a weird one. I go to the kitchen, grabbing literally any beer bottle that seems untouched on the countertop, and chug half of it down.</p><p> </p><p>I’m already here, might as well enjoy the free alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>My group of friends wave at me, calling my name so loud that I’m sure the whole house hears it. I roll my eyes, <em>they’re such idiots sometimes.</em> I join them at the backyard, where a lot of people are gathered around the pool even though it’s Autumn.</p><p> </p><p> “You’re here!”, Kate says. “Did Hoseok call you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kate is the closest of a best friend that I have. Even though I have a big group of friends, I’m not exactly close to them. We go to parties together, have lunch together sometimes, but it’s not like I’m about to share secrets or childhood traumas with them. They’re shallow for me. It’s not that they aren’t good people, they’re just not worth the conversation</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked him to, since this is the second party you were skipping.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I knew it.</em> Hoseok would never reach out to me like that for no reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Why him, Kate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you have a crush on him and wouldn’t ignore his text like you did to me”, she pouts.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you tell him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing that he didn’t already know”, she shrugs and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Kate!”, I hold her arm and pull her away from the circle of people we were in, trying to get more privacy.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say you had a crush on him, I swear!”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say then?”, I ask more nervous.</p><p> </p><p>She was the only one I trusted enough to talk about the glimpses, the incidents, the times I saw <em>him</em>. I tried to explain her that there was something different inside Hoseok’s mind, but she didn’t believe me at all. Saying that it was just me being in love with him, “… like everyone else”.</p><p> </p><p>“What you told me that day”, she admits and sees how desperate I get, my eyes widening so much, head getting dizzy. “I was worried! I wanted to talk to him about it, okay? We’re all friends here, it’d be weird if he’s not what we think he is! But it’s alright, he’s a nice guy!”</p><p> </p><p>Kate starts babbling even faster but I don’t listen to her. She tries to hold me back. “You get one sip of beer and spill out the shit I asked you to keep to yourself”, I hiss out like a snake, so poisonous that she lets go of my arm and I leave her behind, getting inside the house again.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shouldn’t have trusted her</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It’s good to know, though. I won’t trust anyone else from now on, not when it comes to my assumptions about Hoseok. Everyone seems so whipped by him that they’re blindly being faithful to the image he built without questioning it the tiniest bit.</p><p> </p><p><em>What’s so wrong about not being perfect?</em>, I yell in my head. He doesn’t need to be perfect, no one does. We’re all made of flaws, some with more than others. He won’t stop being hot, intelligent and talented just because sometimes he’s an asshole. <em>So why?</em></p><p> </p><p>I want to chug down another beer, but I know I’ll be going back to my dorm alone and if I fall on the street that’s probably where I’ll be sleeping. So I do the other thing that can get me to relax. Eyeing a guy with a pack of cigarettes in his back pocket, I take advantage of the mass of people around us and bump into him, snatching the cigarettes from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>The cold air outside hits my cheeks and I breathe in the air as I go to the front of the house.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fucking Kate had to ruin this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I take one of the cigarettes out and place it between my lips, sighing deeply at the dumb fact that I don’t have a lighter. Looking ahead, I see a golden jacket.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok’s standing on the sidewalk, facing the street, and I see puffs of grey smoke above him.</p><p> </p><p>“Lend me your lighter”, I ask as I get beside him.</p><p> </p><p>He turns his head. <em>I’ve never seen this motherfucker smoking.</em> In fact, I think he once said he’s disgusted by cigarettes. But here he stands, with one between his lips. Coming closer, he lets the tip of his cigarette touch mine and it lights up.</p><p> </p><p>“You smoke now?”, grey smoke coming out of my mouth as I speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Worried about my health?”, he doesn’t smile, serious face looking ahead again.</p><p> </p><p>“Asking to make sure if I can mention this to your friends or it’s something you hide from them too”, I shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“You talk a lot about me behind my back. Should I be concerned? Obsession is a disease”, he looks down at me because he’s taller, with long legs and slim body.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cute. You think I like you or something?”, I mock him.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did I say that? You’re just giving yourself away”, he turns his whole body to face me.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling my eyes, I take a step back, putting distance between us.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I affect you that much?”, he quirks an eyebrow, noticing my actions.</p><p> </p><p>I’d be lying if I said no, but I’m not about to admit that I do have some interest in Hoseok, even with this asshole side of him. <em>This Hoseok must make me even turned on, actually. </em></p><p> </p><p>“How do you do it?”, I ask with a serious face.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stick your head in your own butt? How do you do it?”, I try to keep the serious expression but it’s hard when Hoseok – the Hoseok – just fell for the silliest joke of all.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok looks up to the sky, his tanned neck all exposed to my eyes, and huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a child”, piercing my clothes again, he gestures. “And what the fuck are you wearing? Do you even have pants on?”</p><p> </p><p>I look down and notice that my shorts are… very short, so the hoodie covers most part of it. “Not sure if you’re blind but they are called shorts for a reason.”</p><p> </p><p>I don’t know why I’m so mad at him. All this time, I’ve never felt like this towards Hoseok. I never raised my voice at him, never called him names, I didn’t even ignore him when our friends weren’t around. I was polite. <em>Why am I suddenly being such a bitch? </em>One night, a few texts and an unfaithful friend were enough to make me snap at him?</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry, okay? I’m just stressed tonight”, I throw the cigarette on the ground, stepping on it.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to pretend around me”, Hoseok comes closer, throwing away the safe distance I had put between us. “You think I’m bad inside? You’re not that different, this is who you are; a whiny disrespectful brat.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok’s eyes are so focused on mine that I’m sure I never held eye contact for this long in my entire life.</p><p> </p><p>“If you think you have any advantage towards me because you think you saw something, you’re wrong. No one’s gonna believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>I get uncomfortably shaken by his proximity and look away, trying to relieve some of the pressure, but Hoseok chases my eyes with his and smiles when he sees what he’s doing to me. “Doesn’t matter how nice you are to them, they won’t buy it because it’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think this is? Some angst drama? I’m not gonna do anything, fuck off, Hoseok”, I push his chest away from me and he holds my wrists in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why the fuck did you tell your friend about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because she’s my friend and I wanted to tell someone you were an asshole so we could talk about you behind your back!”, I spit out the words angrily at his face. “But guess what? She doesn’t believe it as you said, so you can stop your vendetta against me.”</p><p> </p><p>“As if I would waste my time doing anything related to you”, Hoseok speaks lowly.</p><p> </p><p>The words should sink in like needles inside me, but instead, they melt on my skin because his eyes are softer, still a bit angry, but much softer. He’s still holding my wrists and I pull them away from his grip. Hoseok releases me easily, taking a step back, and I turn around, walking down the street and back to my dorm.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I switch between watching the professor lecturing about the fundamentals of the speech and looking at the back of Hoseok’s head who’s sitting in front of me. His hair is shiny and it looks so soft, how can he keep it like that after bleaching it so much? It was red not too long ago and now it’s blond.</p><p> </p><p>“For this semester’s project-”, there’s a collective sigh after the professor’s words. “Yes, that’s right. I want you guys to work with partners and I won’t accept any project done alone, are we understood? We have the right number of students here for this. So, first row, look behind you and there’s your partner. Third row, look behind you and there’s your partner.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck, no. Fuck, no, no, no, no, no.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fifth row, look behind you and there’s your partner.”</p><p> </p><p>Fifth row, where Hoseok’s sitting, looks behind to their partners, us, the sixth row. Hoseok looks at me over his shoulder, hiding the displeasing thoughts he’s probably thinking right now.</p><p> </p><p>The professor continues lecturing about the project and I take all the notes I’ll need for it, trying my best to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. When the class is over, Hoseok gets up and doesn’t even look back, heading out alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!”, I yell at him, cursing while I shove all the stuff back in my bag. “When can we get this done? It’s due next week and I think our schedules are not that compatible.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok slows down as I finally walk beside him, he breathes heavily and looks down at me, “Is tonight okay? At 8pm? I have some stuff to do before that, it’s the only time I can.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s so polite, expressionless, but polite. I’m confused, but then I see his friend beside him, who reached us right after me. <em>He’s pulling up the façade again.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure”, I nod and he smiles. “Okay, I’ll see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>I turn around and feel like running but I force myself to walk. He’s such a good actor, I give him that. If I was his friend, and I don’t even know his name, I would never doubt that Hoseok is an amazing, polite and nice guy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hoseok is an asshole.</p><p> </p><p>It’s past midnight but he never showed up.</p><p> </p><p>We texted each other and agreed to meet at my dorm since I have all the books we need.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[14:03]me _I got the books at the library so we can do it here. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[14:14]Hoseok _k. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[20:16]me _are you gonna be late?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[21:01]me _you’re kidding me right? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[22:55]me _fuckin asshole</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I stare at our texts and sigh deeply, grabbing the iPad on the bedside table and scrolling down the notes I had taken earlier. <em>That bitch-ass looked so good today</em>, I think randomly. He was wearing a black set of hoodie and sweats, white sneakers and a white jacket on top. I remember the way he was sitting when I stood in front of him at the party, his legs spread and hooded eyes looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>Closing my eyes, I imagine the same scenario, but the whole house empty, except for us both. Me sitting down on his legs and spreading my own to accommodate him between them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Opening the browser on my iPad, I search the same thing I’ve searched a dozen times before. Thanks to one of Hoseok’s friends, I discovered a cam-boy that resembles him. Our group of friends was chilling outside on the campus when he told us he stumbled across a guy online that looked so much like Hoseok that he was concerned his friend had become an amateur porn actor. We all laughed, even Hoseok, but I secretly saved the guy’s name in my head and searched it up. He didn’t look exactly like Hoseok, he wasn’t as hot or good looking, but it was enough. </p><p> </p><p>As I’m about to click the play button, someone knocks on my door. I put it back on the bedside table and get up.</p><p> </p><p>“Kate? What is it now? Got locked out of your-”, I suddenly stop talking, facing Hoseok as I open the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi”, he greets me, expressionless.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious? It’s almost one in the morning, what are you doing here?”, I look behind him, the hallway is silent.</p><p> </p><p>“So? I was busy. Can we just get this over with?”, he steps inside my room uninvited and I close the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No! I waited almost three hours for you and you couldn’t even text me back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I was busy”, he’s glaring me with hands in his pockets, wearing different clothes from when I saw him earlier. Oversized pants and t-shirt under a big coat.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that. You don’t get to be mad because you’re the wrong one. You didn’t show up and now you’re disrespecting my sleeping schedule”, I point at the door angrily. “Get out.”</p><p> </p><p>“How old are you? Nine? Who the fuck sleeps at midnight?”, he’s irritated, the emotions sprawled on his face. “You’re such a child”, he spits out as he passes through me, walking to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you just say?”, I control my voice, trying not to scream at him when he already opened the door and people can hear us. “You’re the kid here. You’re irresponsible like one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I already fucking said I was busy, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you text me to cancel then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I? You couldn’t find out for yourself that I wasn’t coming after one hour?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a jerk, Hoseok. I can’t believe you’re this much of an egocentric son of a b-”, the sound of steps down the hall makes me stop and we both look at it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoseok! Bro, what you doing here?”, a guy shouts as if there weren’t people sleeping at this hour.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re partners in a project”, Hoseok smiles as the guy hugs him in that particular weird way that only guys do.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool”, the guy nods a bit and there’s a weird silence followed by it, all of us looking at each other uncomfortably. “Well, get in, bro. It won’t get done by itself, right?”, he laughs loudly and pushes Hoseok towards me.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok and I smile weirdly and he gets inside my room again. <em>Maybe both of us are actors in the end.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just get this over with”, I sigh deeply, reaching for the books inside my bag. All the anger sliding away as tiredness steps in.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’ve been saying”, Hoseok mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>I place the books on my table and sit on the chair, looking back to see Hoseok sitting on my bed. <em>What a weird sight. </em>It’s better if we just finish this project so we can go back to ignoring each other and I will, hopefully, stop thinking about him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve started to write a draft on it. You should take a look so we can know if we’re on the same page. Pass me that, please?”, I point to the iPad beside him before my brain snaps at me, <em>are you crazy, you idiot? </em>“Wait, never mind!”, I get up to stop him but he’s already got the device in hands, the screen still displaying what I was trying to watch before because I didn’t lock it and it won’t lock for fifteen minutes after I last used.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit, what is this?”, Hoseok is smiling so hard and I try to get the iPad away from him, but he holds it up above his head and not even stretching myself, tiptoeing, I can reach it. He uses an arm to keep me away as he looks up. “This is why you didn’t want to work on the project? You were gonna play with your little pu-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hoseok!”, I yell before he can finish, feeling my cheeks burn and my walls clench automatically. “Give me back!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, is this that one guy?”, he looks down, a huge smile on his face while I look desperate at him. “The one that looks like me?”</p><p> </p><p>I plant my feet back on the floor, giving up because Hoseok already saw everything, what’s the point of this anyway? I brush his arm away from my stomach and look angrily at him. “What are you talking about? Just give me back.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I’m talking about”, he lowers his hand and shows me the screen, his long finger clicking the play button. “You were there when that idiot said I looked like a cam-boy, weren’t you? I looked him up to know if it was true, I know it’s him.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck, how I could leave this there? </em>But how the fuck could I know Hoseok would show up five hours late?</p><p> </p><p>“You either want me to love you or to fuck you”, Hoseok says. “So which one is it?”</p><p> </p><p>I want to kiss him as bad as I want to slap his face, so much pretension displayed on it.</p><p> </p><p>“We would fight all day if we were together, Hoseok. I fucking hate you”, I huff, rolling my eyes. I’m so embarrassed that I can’t even look him in the eye anymore, all my attention focused on the curtain behind the blond guy in my bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s not love then…”, he smirks. “Let’s make an agreement.”</p><p> </p><p>I frown with the tone of his voice, looking back at him to find a whole new Hoseok looking at me. He’s got that cocky smirk on his face and hooded eyes on me like he’s never done before.</p><p> </p><p>“You can hate me all you want and we fight all day”, he lowers his voice, stepping closer until my eyes are leveled with his neck. “And then we fuck all night.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment and talk to me, I love reading what you guys think 🥺 Thank you for reading, as always! ❤️</p><p>And if you liked this fic too much, you can buy me a coffee at https://ko-fi.com/foxyseok 🥰😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’ll ruin you.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's just say both reader and Hoseok in this fanfic are not good.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>“You can hate me all you want and we fight all day”, he lowers his voice, stepping closer until my eyes are leveled with his neck. “And then we fuck all night.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It felt like there was a rock concert happening inside my chest, heart beating too fast. I licked my dry lips and took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>“We need t-to start this project”, I stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok rolled his eyes, smile fading away from his face, and his attention was diverted to the phone buzzing in his front pocket. He got the device, checking the screen, and looked back at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? If you say yes, I’ll stay”, he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what? This project is d-”, I started to complain but he interrupted me.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know. But I have somewhere to be right now”, he passed through me, dropping the iPad on my bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking serious Hoseok?”, I wanted to yell at him but I hoped that my angry voice was enough to express how much I hated him.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the doorknob, looking at me over his shoulder, and I waited for him to say anything, but he just left right after.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I feel like a stalker. As I wait outside the building for Hoseok’s class to be over, I look through our texts from the last time we talked, two days ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[10:50]me _when are you free? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[16:58]Hoseok _not today.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[17:01]me _how can u be busy every damn day?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[19:03]me _imma do this alone and i hope you go fuck yourself</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[19:37]Hoseok _if you do it alone it means I’ll have to do mine alone</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[19:37]Hoseok _and you fucking know he won’t accept if we do it alone</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[19:38]Hoseok _so can u unclench? we’ll get it done, stop bothering me</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t text him back, I was beyond angry. I know it’s a tough week for everyone, most students not even seeing each other right now because of the tests, but this is a bit too much. He’s ignoring me. But it’s Friday again, which means that if we don’t get it done by today, we’ll have to work on it on the weekend, and I’m not about to waste my weekend on that.</p><p> </p><p>Students start to come out of the building and I look back, spotting Hoseok quite easily. He’s surrounded by a group of people, they’re all smiling, gesturing and talking, orbiting around Hoseok like he’s the Sun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can’t talk to him right now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>If I do approach him, I’ll end up yelling and we’re both going to look insane in front of his friends. I don’t need anyone thinking that I have a problem with the guy that everyone loves.</p><p> </p><p>I sigh and lean back on the tree behind me, watching as the big group around him splits and only one guy gets inside the library with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Following their steps, I enter the library quietly, nodding to the middle-aged man behind the desk and going to the shelves, where I can hide and wait until Hoseok is left alone. He sits by a big desk, the guy that followed him sets his bags on the chair beside him and starts to walk out.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want anything, Seok?”, the guy asks. <em>Oh, it’s Jungkook. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m good, thanks”, Hoseok dismisses with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay”, he nods and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>I feel so weird, hiding behind the book shelves, watching as Hoseok opens the book, sighing slightly and leaning back on the chair. His hair is messier today, he wears a pale-yellow sweater with light washed jeans. I’m almost guilty to disturb the scene, but I walk towards him anyway, slamming a book down the desk so loud that I’m sure even the guy at the front desk can hear it.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok is not startled, he looks up to me with a stoic face.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to start this”, I slide the book to his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it look like I’m free to you?”, he asks lowly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care if you’re busy. It’s Friday and I’m not about to spend my weekend chasing you to get this shit done”, I hiss out.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok takes a deep sigh and leans on the desk, placing his elbows on it, “I’ll be at your room at 7pm, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think I believe you?”, I palm the wooden surface as well, our faces getting closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Get this shit and leave”, he slides the book back to me and gets up, circling the desk to go to the book shelves.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not leaving until we at least get this project started”, I follow him as he looks up to the shelves, ignoring me completely. “What are you looking for?”</p><p> </p><p>“This”, he gets a book from a top shelf and pushes it to my chest, eyeing me. “The book you got is wrong, we’re not getting anywhere with that.”</p><p> </p><p>I look down to it, reading the title, that makes much more sense than the one I had already gotten before.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna be so smart and dedicated but you can’t even find the proper research material”, he shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not all of us are born perfect and intelligent and pretty and kind like Jung Hoseok, right?”, I mock him, Hoseok’s anger growing inside his eyes. “It’s just a fucking book, stop acting like you found the holy grail.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you couldn’t even find it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever get your head out of your ass?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all you got?”, Hoseok steps closer.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault you’re an egocentric jerk.”</p><p> </p><p>Anger is fueling my words but it’s tinged with need. I need to hear him talk to me like that, I want it. I like it. My body responds easily to it, seeing how close he gets.</p><p> </p><p>“When was the last time someone fucked you?”</p><p> </p><p>The words hit me like a splash of water, taking away the burning anger and replacing it with embarrassment. In these two years, I never saw Hoseok being less than a gentleman around everyone, including guys. Hearing such things coming out of his mouth, just like those he said that night at my room, is so overwhelmingly arousing.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you’re acting like a bitch around me all the time?”, Hoseok notices how affected I get, stepping in front of me like that night, making sure my eyes can only see his face, his neck, his jawline. “Turn around, get your ass inside the bathroom down the hall and wait for me there”, he whispers in my ear so close that I can smell his cologne.</p><p> </p><p>I can’t move. Hoseok turns his head to look me in the eye. “Now”, he orders. And my body obeys. I prefer to think of it like it’s not a part of me doing so, as if I’m a Pavlov experiment, responding to Hoseok because I’m conditioned to do it.</p><p> </p><p>The bathroom he’s talking about is a big one, it’s meant for people on wheelchairs as well. I get inside it, closing but not locking the door behind me, and look myself in the mirror, placing the books on the marble.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What if it’s just a sick joke and he never shows up?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I take a deep breath, trying to get rid of the butterflies that insist on flying inside my stomach, and wait. Ten minutes pass, I look at my phone, growing angrier and more anxious every minute.</p><p> </p><p><em>I hate him so much</em>, I think to myself as I lean down to get my bag from the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you can be obedient”, Hoseok’s voice echoes inside the bathroom, he closes the door, locking it behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“You were literally by my side and it still took you ten minutes to walk here”, I drop my bag down again. “How can you be this slo-”</p><p> </p><p>His long legs close the distance between us in two large steps and he holds the sides of my neck as his lips smash against mine. I’m so shocked, body frozen in place, hands reaching for Hoseok’s sweater, gripping his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Just shut up, your voice is annoying me”, he nips my top lip.</p><p> </p><p>I frown and try to shove him back, pushing him by the flat stomach under his clothes, he grips my wrists and pins them behind me, kissing me again. My anger melts away like butter, brows knitted together because it feels so good. He controls me easily, holding my arms with one hand and my face with the other.</p><p> </p><p>I’ve never thought I could kiss Jung Hoseok. There’s probably an insane number of people ready to do whatever he wants just to get a chance to maybe hook up with him once.</p><p> </p><p>He loosens his grip and I free myself to hold his face, fingertips running along his shoulders, neck, sharp jawline and going to the roots of his hair. Pushing me behind until I hit the wall, Hoseok steps back and pulls my hoodie above my head, leaving me with a t-shirt that I usually sleep on and no bra.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you always looking like you just came out of your bed?”, he sounds seriously irritated but his hands instantly cup my covered breasts.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I probably did”, I shrug and look down, arousal pooling in my underwear, the sight of Hoseok’s hands full of my tits blesses my eyes. Suddenly, one of his hands comes up my chest to my neck, grabbing it gently before, and he looks at me. He waits for a response and I nod, so he grips it harder and kisses me again. His tongue licks its way inside my mouth, soothing my teeth and my own tongue.</p><p> </p><p>I’ve never been choked before and it’s so exciting that I think everyone in the library can hear my heart beating. He doesn’t suffocate me, I can still breathe, but I feel the pressure of his hand there nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Releasing me completely, Hoseok takes a step back and pulls his sweater out, being left with only a white t-shirt, “Undress”, he says.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t want to take off my tee, not ready for him to see me this bare when there’s sunlight coming inside the window, so I step out of my sneakers as I watch him opening his belt. I barely get one of my legs free from the confines of my pants when he lounges on me again, teeth biting my neck and jawline. I see him grabbing a condom in his back pocket. “You’re so fucking slow”, he murmurs in my ear.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re completely dressed yet”, I complain. He got rid of the sweater but only his zipper is open, letting me peek at the black boxers under it.</p><p> </p><p>“I told <em>you</em> to undress”, Hoseok’s low voice and dark eyes make me tremble, all my fantasies coming true so fast that I can’t digest it properly. “But this will do.”</p><p> </p><p>I look down between us and realize he’s already put on the condom; thick and long length being stroked by his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“My eyes are up here”, he bites my lips, making me focus back on his face, but I can feel his hand moving the crotch of my panties to the side.</p><p> </p><p>He brings up the only leg that I removed from the pants, circling his waist, and the blunt head of his dick pokes my entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re wet enough because I’m not giving foreplay to a whiny little bitch like you”, Hoseok has the nerve to wickedly smile at me before forcing my entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Fu-fuck, Hoseok, you fucker”, I grab his arms, biting his skin with my nails, and throw my head back on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>The stretch is real.</p><p> </p><p>Inch by inch he fills me up without stopping once. My insides are burning. I was wet – like, really wet – but it’s been months since someone has been inside me. And Hoseok couldn’t even put a finger in before opening my walls so abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, this pussy is tight”, he hisses on my lips. Hoseok thrusts in once, hitting so hard in me that I gasp out, eyes snapping open, and then again, going in more easily, and that’s all the time he allows me to get used to the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Hammering me against the wall, he holds my leg up while his other hand grabs my ass to bring us closer together. If it’s even possible, he goes in deeper and I whine, the sound echoing around the bathroom, “Too d-deep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too deep?”, he chuckles, his hips resuming the pace that he wants; hard and fast. “You can’t take me whole?”</p><p> </p><p>I don’t respond, his pubic bone is hitting my pussy as he pounds me and I’ve never been fucked this good before.</p><p> </p><p>“Cat got your tongue?”, his husky voice is airy with the effort. “Let me hear you”, he releases the grip on my ass just so slap it.</p><p> </p><p>“I tho-thought you said my v-voice was annoying”, I suffer to speak the whole sentence, my head shaking with the pleasure as I look him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“But your moans are hot”, he thrusts in and rubs himself inside me, catching my clit with the move and I can’t hold in the mewl that leaves my throat. “There it is, that sound is so hot.”</p><p> </p><p>I hear something buzzing on top of the marble, and Hoseok looks back. I don’t care that much when he reaches for it because his pace never falters. But then he checks the screen of his phone and stops abruptly, still buried inside me.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go”, he says and drops my leg to the ground, removing himself from my throbbing walls.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kidding, right?”, I smile but I’m sure he would see the desperation in my eyes if he bothered to look at me.</p><p> </p><p>His dick is standing tall and proud, my fluids covering the condom, I can still feel the way he was hammering my walls.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I have something to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok removes the condom and throws it in the trash bin, pulling up the waistband of his boxers that were barely lowered down his hipbones, and fixes the sweater so it can cover the bulge in his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>I have the decency to pull my panties back in place, stumbling to pull the pants up, “I fucking hate you so much”, I mutter out, trying to step in my shoe again. “You selfish prick”, I say, but in fact, he’s not that selfish, just extremely stupid for leaving us both without the release that we need.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok looks at me again, with pants on, holds the sides of my neck and kisses me. He tilts his head to deepen it and grabs my ass with both hands, bringing my core flush against his hard on. I moan with his tongue inside my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s better. That’s the sound I like”, he licks his own lips and brushes them against mine before releasing me and leaving.</p><p> </p><p>This is the second time he leaves me after checking his phone. And this time is much worse.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jung Hoseok never ceases to amaze me. And almost never in a good way.</p><p> </p><p>I’m sitting in the stands with Kate by my side, and literally everyone else that hangs out with Hoseok, because he has joined the intern swimming competition. Literally three hours ago, I was panting for air as he pounded my insides. And now, I watch as he stretches his arms, his ridiculously long legs being covered by those extremely tight black swimming pants and his abs are all displayed for everyone to see.</p><p> </p><p>“When did he even join the swimming club?”, I ask Kate.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Kate was so drunk that she doesn’t even remember the incident at the party, doesn’t remember me being an asshole with her. Our friendship is back on track like nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Two months ago, I think? It’s impressive, right? He can already compete with the others who have been there for almost a year”, she tells me proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone that can call themselves “one of Hoseok’s friends” are looking proudly at him. As if it was a collective win that he’s so good at this just like he’s so good at everything else.</p><p> </p><p>If it wasn’t for the fact that the guys swimming are all hot – and I get to see Hoseok in those tight ass pants – I would stand up and leave. But I watch, also for the sake of looking like I support him. I can’t have them thinking I don’t like Hoseok. They would kick me out of the campus.</p><p> </p><p>He arrives shortly after the first place, hugging the guy with a smile on his face when they leave the pool. The crowd cheers for them and I clap, sitting down and only getting up when Kate drags me out.</p><p> </p><p>We wait outside the covered pool building and Hoseok comes out thirty minutes later. Wet hair exposing his forehead, a creamy color set of hoodie and sweats and black Balenciagas.</p><p> </p><p>“You were so good”, one of his friends taps his back.</p><p> </p><p>“That guy has been there for three years now, dude. You only lost for him, that’s kinda dope”, Jungkook says.</p><p> </p><p>Out of all the friends of Hoseok, Jungkook is the one I like the most. He’s not extremely clingy with him, he doesn’t sound fake. Looks like Hoseok is more relaxed around him too. Maybe Jungkook is for Hoseok what Kate is for me.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to celebrate!”, Kate says.</p><p> </p><p>Our small circle starts to agree with her, clapping and shouting names of places to go, but Hoseok cuts them with an apologetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a project to write, me and her”, he gestures towards my direction and our friends look back at me. Some are confused like Kate, who didn’t know about us being partners.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s due next week so we have to finish it”, I continue with the half lie, knowing he won’t work on this shit tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Clearly, Hoseok is using me as an escape out of this nonsense. <em>Why would you celebrate second place anyways?</em> After saying goodbye, and Kate whispering me to text her about it, we walk silently back to the dorms. Two feet apart because we’re bros – not really.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe that fucking idiot got the first place”, Hoseok mumbles the minute we’re not surrounded by his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, I know. I should say they’re my friends too. But I’m sure they don’t care about me just like I don’t care about them. I only hang out with them because Kate insists in doing so. I only know Hoseok because of her connections with everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoseok, he’s been in the swimming club for years now. You started last month and already got the second place”, I don’t know why I feel the need to comfort him but the fact that he pouts in the end of his sentence gets to me.</p><p> </p><p>“So? If you like being a loser that’s your problem, I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>And there it is, the asshole I know.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s being the whiny bitch now? How long since you last fucked someone?”, I throw his own words and get reward with him turning his face to look at me.</p><p> </p><p>“If we weren’t surrounded by people right now…”, his defying eyes are cutting me open. “…I’d smash you against that tree and fuck you right there. Your back would be bruised and I wouldn’t stop.” I can’t look away from him, the words that leave his mouth are a mix of poison and lust and <em>promises</em>, spoken lowly so no one else can hear them<em>. </em>“I’d fuck that tight pussy and wouldn’t stop until it’s raw.”</p><p> </p><p>I gulp down the knot in my throat, “I g-guess I’m lucky then”, I fake laugh and my head is so cloudy that I don’t see the step in front of me, almost falling to the ground if it wasn’t for Hoseok holding me by the waist. “Are you sure?”, he whispers in my ear.</p><p> </p><p>Brushing his arms away from me, I get inside the building, “You can go now, no one’s here to see you running back to your room.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere”, he tells me.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s relieving. At least we can get this shit done”, I open my door and step inside with Hoseok behind me.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not here for that damn project. I need to fuck you. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! Funny”, I drop my bag and try to ignore the way he can affect me with nothing but a few words. “You think I’m gonna let you-”, I turn around and Hoseok is right behind me, much closer than I expected. “-anywhere close me again after what you pulled today?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re gonna beg for me to be close to you after today.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is not a game, Hoseok! We can’t fight all day and then fuck like nothing happened”, I’m desperately trying to convince myself of that as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”, Hoseok seems to be far away from being convinced by my words, he’s so dangerously close and he smells so good. The bangs starting to fall on his forehead, his eyes softening to look at me, hands reaching for my waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine”, I accept the deal, knowing the weight of my words and how they’ll change everything from now on. “But I want something else from you today.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks at me with hooded eyes, hands squeezing the flesh of my waist, tongue licking his soft lips. He’s waiting for me, he’s in my hands. I wonder why, I can’t stop wondering why.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Is he afraid I’ll tell anyone? Maybe he’s not that sure of himself, maybe he thinks at least someone will believe me if I tell them how much of an asshole Jung Hoseok can be. Is this a reward for me if I keep my mouth shut?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I couldn’t care less.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just get me off and get out”, I smile at him. “For what you did earlier today.”</p><p> </p><p>“In case you fucking forgot…”, anger flashes inside Hoseok’s irises, his hands gripping my waist harder. “…I didn’t cum. It’s not like I left you hanging alone, I had blue balls the whole day.”</p><p> </p><p>“And whose fault is that? Ten more minutes in there and-”, Hoseok releases me abruptly and sighs deeply, nostrils flaring.</p><p> </p><p>“You talk about me not respecting your sleep schedule but you don’t respect mine at all!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why the fuck did you make me go inside that bathroom for? If you’re not gonna finish what you started then don’t even start anything!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who could guess you’d take forever to undress, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You took at least ten minutes to get there!”</p><p> </p><p>We look at each other with such anger and hate that I wonder how we even got to this point.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea why I'm putting up with you”, Hoseok passes by me and goes to the door. “I surely don’t need to beg to fuck you when I have a line waiting to suck me off.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s not in my hands as much as I thought.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Three steps and he’ll be out.</p><p> </p><p>All the times I watched Hoseok from afar come to mind. All the times he was the center of attention, everyone gravitating around him, trying to get a piece of the Sun without burning themselves on the way. I used to look up to him, silently wishing I could have his kind of personality, have at least one of his qualities. I watched as his bright smile made everyone relax, watched when he was tense and it made everyone anxious. Like a little prince, dictating other’s feelings without even noticing. That’s what I thought at the beginning. But now, I think he did notice how much he affected everyone around him. I think he knows how much everyone wants him, wants to please him, simply because everyone wants to either be him or be with him. I wanted the first one, knowing damn well that he was too far for me to reach. God blessed him with many characteristics that I could never match, so I was okay with wishing for, one day, be the tiniest bit like him.</p><p> </p><p>But how things can change drastically. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can’t let him go like this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do you even want any of them?” A shot in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>Of all the people that could be a fuckboy, you could expect Hoseok would be one. It’s difficult to find someone, binary and non-binary, that doesn’t want a tiny piece of him. Still, I haven’t seen him with that many people before. I’m sure he’s had his fair share of bathroom sex during parties and all of that, but he’s never been seen with anyone publicly.</p><p> </p><p>My blind shot has hit the target. Hoseok stops, his back facing me.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I don’t think you do. I don’t think you want any of your little fans, the ones who think you’re perfect. I bet you can’t even fuck them like you want to, can you?”, I step closer to him. “You want me.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m not here to write that damn project. I need to fuck you,</em> I remember his own words. It’s more than wanting.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you need me”, another shot in the dark. “If you do what I asked, then I’ll let you do whatever you want. All the time”, I promise him with a soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Am I controlling him or am I just giving myself to the devil? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I wait silently, praying for this to work as if God had time for such trivial and filthy things.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok turns around, hard eyes piercing mine. Looks like he’ll cut me in half. <em>Did I say anything too bad?</em> I’m already opening my mouth when he drops his bag on the floor with a loud thud, walking forward until we’re face to face. But he doesn’t stop, forcing me back, I stumble trying to get a hold of something to end up falling on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok removes one of my sneakers and throws it behind him, standing in front of me. He pulls down my pants and my underwear, freeing only one of my legs before grabbing my ankles and dragging me to the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Supporting myself on my elbows, I see him kneeling on the floor, placing my legs on his shoulders, and the air in my lungs is knocked out of me. <em>He’s doing it, he’s doing it, he’s doing it</em>, the fangirl in me is screaming but she gets interrupted by me screaming for real when he bites the inner part of my thigh so hard that I try to jerk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Say it again”, his hooded eyes look at me so full of anger mixed with arousal.</p><p> </p><p>I’m all open and bare for him, hoodie bunched up to my bellybutton and nothing else to cover my lower regions, pants and underwear hanging around one of my ankles.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?”, I stutter out.</p><p> </p><p>“Say you’ll let me do whatever I want to. Promise me”, he licks the place he bit me and his sharp teeth graze the flesh again, like a silent threat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, I promise”, I say before I can regret.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I won’t regret this. I know I won’t.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Instead of biting again, Hoseok sucks the spot, his tongue soothing it, and he focus on the place I’m leaking. He smiles with my flesh in his mouth and I feel a new wave of arousal pulsing through me.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna have to wash your sheets”, he releases my skin with a <em>pop </em>and moves closer to my heat.</p><p> </p><p>I wonder if he’ll make me beg for it, but he doesn’t waste time and licks my slit. The feeling is so good that I moan softly, not wanting to disturb the students living beside my room. Hoseok releases his hold in one of my legs and drops it on the bed, pushing it flat on the mattress while his index and middle finger open my folds to expose my needy clit.</p><p> </p><p>He looks up to me again and licks from my leaking entrance to my nub, sucking it inside his mouth. I fall back on the bed, closing my eyes, hands gripping the sheets so tight that I might just have to throw them away, the wrinkles forever imprinted on the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“How a-are you so goo-oh fuck”, I can’t stop moaning in between words, giving up on trying to ask him.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok doesn’t mind, doesn’t even respond to me. Flattening his tongue, he drags it on my bare clit and it’s so excruciatingly good that I try to flinch away. He holds me, palming my stomach with one hand to keep me in place.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down, I see him opening my folds again, licking my entrance and sucking all my fluids before spitting on it. The sight is so filthy that I moan too loudly, and Hoseok likes it. He smiles, lips glistening, and pushes two fingers inside my throbbing walls.</p><p> </p><p>I regret asking for this. I should have let Hoseok fuck me instead, have his thick length inside me again. As if he’s reading my mind – but he’s probably just reading my body – he pushes in another finger. Opening all of them inside me, and stretching my walls even further, he finds my sweet spot easily. He sucks my clit inside his warm mouth again and starts abusing the spot that makes me see white even with eyes closed. I warn him that I’m cumming with a mewl, calling his name between curses and whiny moans. I get used to say “<em>Hoseok</em>”, it’s so addicting. After all those times of watching a cam-boy that looked like him, of thinking about his fit body and lazy smiles while I tried to get myself off, of moaning his name for no one to ever hear. How could I ever dream of moaning his name for <em>him</em> to hear?</p><p> </p><p>As my orgasm starts to ebb away, he stops the come-hither motion and pumps his fingers in and out of me slowly. Giving my clit kitten licks that make my body buzz every time, too sensitive to endure the direct stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m g-good, you can stop now”, I whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“I know”, Hoseok smirks viciously and I frown. I’m too open, too bare, and having him smiling at me like that makes me feel even more exposed. “But didn’t you want to cum?”, his fingers start to thrust in me harder, not faster, but much harder, my body jolting with the force.</p><p> </p><p>I try to get up on my elbows to push him away, but he gets up and digs his knees on the mattress, palming my stomach again while his strong arm keeps hammering three fingers in me.</p><p> </p><p>“So now cum.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok curls the fingertips and goes so much faster that I gasp out a loud whimper, hands trying to hold his arms but failing to stop him. There’s sweat dripping down my temples and I see his bangs sticking to his forehead, he’s forcing my orgasm out in such a brutal manner that it makes us both sweat. The feeling is too overwhelming, my sweet spot being abused non-stop, his figure on top of me, smirk still lingering on his face, dark eyes drinking my desperate self.</p><p> </p><p>I could cum by only watching him right now, but of course he forces it out anyways. So hard that we’re both showered with the transparent substance coming out of me, my eyes wide with the intense pleasure like my mouth hanging open with the scream that didn’t come out.</p><p> </p><p>We both breathe heavily and I fall flat on the bed, glossy eyes looking up at him. Removing his fingers from me, he glides them up to my clit and lowers his body until he’s laying down on me, weight forcing me down and I feel his hard length.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you aware of what you committed yourself to?”, Hoseok asks, voice hoarse.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>He slides his wet fingers on the inside of my thighs, spreading the fluids on my skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever I want”, he whispers, lips close to my own.</p><p> </p><p>I want to lift my head so I can kiss him, but my body is so worn out that I don’t even care about the mess he’s doing on my thighs, much less about kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>Getting up abruptly, Hoseok looks at me, my disheveled figure, and grabs his bag again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ruin you.” His words are spoken lowly, threateningly. And they’re final. He leaves my room, closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment and talk to me, I love reading what you guys think!! Thank you for reading, as always ❤️</p><p>And if you liked this fic too much, you can buy me a coffee at https://ko-fi.com/foxyseok 🥰😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I asked you a question, answer me”, he tilts his head and pokes his tongue out, licking a droplet of saliva running down the corner of my mouth. “Should I punish you?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been enjoying writing this fic way more than I should, this chapter was 35 pages and I even had to split it so it wouldn't be too long. Next chapter will have something different and I'm really excited about it. As for now, I hope you guys enjoy this one. And I'm @foxyseok on Twitter 👀 </p><p>(Btw, if you're a Seven Days Of The Week reader, please forgive me, I'll get back to that fic soon, don't worry 😔)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Am I really jealous?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s so irrational. Hoseok is nothing, not even a fuck buddy because we’re far from buddies. We’re not friends, we’re not dating, we’re nothing. Still, my heart aches. I feel an unpleasant chill coursing through my skin every time I look at the beautiful girl beside him smiling with heart eyes. They sit at the couch, some people around them listening as Jungkook talks.</p><p> </p><p>This party is chill, the music isn’t that loud, the alcohol isn’t that strong, the people aren’t that high, so I see a lot of these little groups of friends around the house. I don’t feel like joining any of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t they perfect together?”, Kate asks, suddenly standing beside me.</p><p> </p><p>I’m far from the small circle bunched up around Hoseok, watching them with despise. But Kate doesn’t notice, she just got here, she’s not looking at me, she’s watching Hoseok and the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess”, I respond coldly. “Didn’t they meet today though?”</p><p> </p><p>“They had a date today but they knew each other a while ago”, she explains. “We used to hang out with Miri, don’t you remember her?”</p><p> </p><p>“We did?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! She had a crush on him since the first year, you really don’t remember?”, Kate looks at me.</p><p> </p><p>As if I would remember all the people that had lunch with us a couple of times. <em>Miri.</em> What a stupid name.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s like super smart and her mother was a model, I think her father-”, Kate keeps on talking but I leave her alone, turning around to go to the kitchen. “Hey, what’s wrong with you today? Is it about that project?”, she holds me by my arm.</p><p> </p><p>I take a deep breath, trying to conceal the bitch face I have on right now and replace it with a sad and tired one. “We didn’t finish it and I’m a bit worried”, I tell her.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to worry about that. Hoseok would never get less than an A, I’m sure he already wrote the whole thing and you both will-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can’t.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I turn around again and leave her behind. Kate is as stupid as everyone else. Who the fuck said I want Hoseok to write a project for me? As if I’m not capable of doing it by myself. I can hear Kate calling my name but I ignore her. <em>If she’s drunk, she’ll forget about this anyways. </em>Even if she doesn’t forget, I’ll figure it out.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok is making it harder for me, he’s getting on my nerves, making me lose patience easily. I can’t stand Kate talking about him, I can’t stand hearing about the girl he’s with.</p><p> </p><p><em>Her mother was a model</em>, that explains her looks.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t know who’s worse: Hoseok for making that stupid deal with me when he’s got girls like Miri waiting for him or me for believing he had any sort of interest in me.</p><p> </p><p>In reality, I’m the dumbest. I’m sure he regrets the deal already. He’s probably laughing at me inside his head and I want to get back at him so badly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can’t be drunk for that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I never needed alcohol to do stupid things. I need to be sober to think about them, to plan and execute them better. I gulp down a cup of water to minimize the effects of the alcohol I had earlier and go back to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jungkook.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I’d be lying if I said he isn’t as handsome as Hoseok. He’s a golden boy like the older one, good at everything. But there’s a slight difference between them; Jungkook can be a fuckboy sometimes. He’s not as reserved as Hoseok, not as polite, <em>not as fake</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He’s still sitting at the same place, but hearing a random guy talking beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool”, I say as soon as I arrive close to them, the guy looks up confused. “Can you be a gentleman and let me sit?”, I smile and gesture for him to leave. The little circle of people has dissipated a bit so no one but Jungkook is seeing the scene, Hoseok and the girl too lost in their own conversation to care. The guy gets up, leaving still confused, and I plop down on his spot, turning my whole body to face Jungkook, my knee touching one of his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you come with anyone tonight?”, I ask.</p><p> </p><p>I’ve seen Jungkook in action before. He’s fast. <em>If I was this hot I’d be fast too. </em>I know my only chance with him is either be straightforward and get lucky or be the last girl available. <em>Even though I’m not sure if he only likes girls.</em></p><p> </p><p>“No”, Jungkook tilts his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna go home with me then?”</p><p> </p><p>I spoke only for him to hear, but I notice Hoseok’s eyes flicking to look at me for a split second.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, a cocky smile shows up on Jungkook’s face. He leans back on the couch, opening his legs further to get more comfortable, and drops his head back, eyeing me. “Are you drunk?”, he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No”, I answer seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“And why a good girl like you is asking me this?”, he lets his gaze drop down to my chest, covered by a tight turtleneck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Because I want to get back at Hoseok for hooking up with another girl by hooking up with his best friend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that good. And you’re not that bad”, I do the same, looking down to his chest. He’s wearing an oversized black t-shirt and tight ripped jeans, tattoos along his arms and hands, matching with it perfectly.</p><p> </p><p><em>Do I have to be more aggressive?</em> I place my hand on his thigh, squeezing it gently but surely giving my message.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook smiles widely and I feel that I won, he’s coming forward, face close to mine. I see Hoseok with the corner of my eyes and my chest tightens. <em>He’s smiling, why’s he smiling?</em> He’s not smiling at the girl, he’s smiling at me. Viciously.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what this is about, babe”, Jungkook whispers in my ear. “And as much as I’d like to accept, Hoseok wouldn’t be happy about that”, he leans back and smirks.</p><p> </p><p><em>He told Jungkook about the deal</em>. Now that’s surprising.</p><p> </p><p>I bring my hand back, feeling anger grow inside me as I see Hoseok focusing back on the girl, moving a strand of her silky hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he would care”, I say and get up, marching outside and not saying goodbye to anyone.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Another buzzing sound from my phone interrupts my thoughts. I’m rolling in bed, trying to get some sleep, but I’m sure Kate is pissing me off through texts. I get the phone nonetheless, checking five messages on it.</p><p> </p><p>Three from Kate, earlier when I left the party and from a few minutes ago. She’s asking where I am, if I’m going back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m not.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The other two are from…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:06]Hoseok _room 218</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:07]Hoseok _come. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Is he serious right now? No, he can’t be serious.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:07]me _no</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:08]me _dont wanna interrupt your date :)</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:09]Hoseok _she’s not here, can you fucking come already</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:09]me _nah</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I’m so infuriated. I throw my phone on the floor and it buzzes again. Two heartbeats are all I get before jumping down to retrieve it. <em>I’m such a fool for him. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:11]Hoseok _you said you’d do anything for me</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:12]Hoseok _so now I want you to come to my room</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:12]Hoseok _and sit right here</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The last text comes with a picture attached. It’s Hoseok’s lap, a bulge forming in front of the tight jeans. He’s sitting on the edge of his bed, one hand palming the mattress behind him to support the lean body, his blouse is unbuttoned so I can see a bit of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>I want to go. I’m aching to go, walls clenching around nothing, panties sticking to my glistening core.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:13]me _im sure your hand will suffice.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:14]Hoseok _dont make me go there</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:14]Hoseok _ill fucking ruin both of ur holes if u don’t come here right now</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I’m not sure if that’s meant to scare me away but it just makes me more aroused. Slipping one hand inside my underwear, I type as fast as I can while my fingers find my wetness. <em>Fuck, I’m so ready for him. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:15]me _what else would you do?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:17]Hoseok _get ur ass here and ill show you what ill do</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:18]me _i’m not goin there and if u come here I wont let you in</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, almost laughing, I send the next text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:18]me _so send me a dick pic</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>All my sleepiness is evaporated. Hoseok succeeded in making me hot and bothered for him. I look at his picture again, wishing to be running my nails along his thighs, unzipping his jeans, biting the soft skin of his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:19]Hoseok _you freaky horny bitch</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:19]Hoseok _bet ur playing with ur little pussy already aren’t you</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:20]Hoseok _next time i see u this will be up in your ass</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit. </em>Hoseok actually sent a video. He’s still sitting on the edge of the bed but his cock is out, underwear barely pulled down. Slowly, he pumps his thick length and I hear him hissing before the video ends.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:21]me _no not in the ass</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:22]Hoseok _and whys that?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:22]me _look at the size of that thing it’ll never fit</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I’m teasing him but, deep down, it’s not a lie. He’s so big and I don’t think I could handle it. Still, I’d probably let him try. <em>I’d let him do anything.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hoseok’s name flash across the screen of my phone, <em>he’s calling</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make it fit”, his voice tells me as soon as I pick up.</p><p> </p><p>I feel a new gush of arousal coming out of me, his words and raspy voice quickly affecting me. “Hoseok”, I whimper.</p><p> </p><p>“How many fingers do you have in you?”, he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“N-none”, I slide my fingertips on my wet clit.</p><p> </p><p>“Put in two.”</p><p> </p><p>I breathe out and I do what he says, feeling my walls accommodating the small girth of my fingers easily.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t find your spot yet, just pump in and out”, Hoseok orders.</p><p> </p><p>His voice is so hot, I can hear shuffling so I know he’s doing something too and the scenario is also moan-worthy. I’m so wet that my fingers make obscene noises when I move them inside me.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re dripping for me, aren’t you? I can hear that pussy”, he almost whines in the end. “Don’t you wish my fingers were fucking you right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes”, I whisper out.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it harder, I wanna hear it louder”, his voice is restrained.</p><p> </p><p>My fluids start to slide down my hands, wetting my knuckles and falling on the bed sheets. <em>Not this again. </em>It’s not enough, though. He’s making me wetter and wetter but I’m not satisfied, his video burning in my mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Puh-please come here, I’ll open t-the door”, stuttering out.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you promise?”, he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, God, yes”, I respond instantly, the thought of having him here right now is so arousing that I curl my fingers in me.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, babe. I’m not going, you should have obeyed me earlier”, he chuckles. “Now put one more finger in and fuck yourself for me.”</p><p> </p><p>I’m whining incoherent pleas, stretching my walls with a third finger as I hear Hoseok’s moves getting faster through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time I tell you to come here, you come here”, his voice is harsher but sexier. “Now, your hands will suffice, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hoseok, I’m-”, I try to ask him again but he interrupts me.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch that video again, that’s all you’re getting tonight”, he says, I can feel his wicked smile without seeing it, and hangs up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“No!”, I say in vain, he’s gone already.</p><p> </p><p>It feels like I never win when it comes to Hoseok. But I don’t mind and, as much as I don’t want to do exactly what he told me to, bubbling anger starting inside me, I still look for the video again. He’s so effortlessly hot, the way his fingers wrap around his cock, precum leaking from the tip.</p><p> </p><p>My fingers work inside me, trying to mimic what Hoseok had done the last time he was here, but his fingers are much longer and thicker. He found my sweet spot too easily and then abused it until I couldn’t cum anymore. With that thought in mind, eyes focused on the screen, Hoseok’s hiss in the end of the video, I cum around my fingers.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not until my breathing is calm and the phone forgotten by my side that I frown.</p><p> </p><p><em>Did Hoseok really send me a video of his dick?</em> Isn’t he at least the tiniest bit afraid of me using it against him? After all, anyone can tell it’s him. The clothes, the body, the hissing; it’s Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Does this mean he trusts me or did he just slip without noticing?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Text notifications show up on the top of my screen and I open them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:48]Hoseok _you better stay outta my face tomorrow</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:48]Hoseok _if i see you ill bend you over in front of everyone and fuck you until you learn how to obey me</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[03:49]Hoseok _and I don’t think you want everyone knowing how much of a slut you are for me</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Today is not as cold as the other days, I can wear a skirt with a coat for the first time in a while. For some reason, I feel light, happy almost. The test week is over, all my projects are done or almost there, and then Winter will be here. It’s not my favorite season, but it’s not that bad.</p><p> </p><p>Bumping into someone, I fall on my knees, the concrete floor bruising my skin instantly, bag slipping from my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ”, I look up and the Devil looks back at me.</p><p> </p><p>I mean, Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>It had to be him. I’ve been running away from Hoseok since Saturday night, trying my best to avoid anywhere he or his friends could be. The only type of communication we had was, after writing my part of the project, sending him a draft, getting no reply though. But I had to bump right into the devil after all those explicit texts that made my insides melt.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry”, he looks concerned in a fake way, kneeling to take a look on my new bruise. “Gotta put a band-aid on that”, I’m looking in his eyes, his soft hand holding my ankle. “Come with me, I have some in my room.”</p><p> </p><p>There isn’t much blood coming out but it’s red, I probably need to wash it as well. Hoseok’s dorm is way closer than mine and I don’t feel like walking around the campus the whole day with this thing out. What’s strange is Hoseok acting like this. There’s none of our friends around, but, unexpectedly, he’s still being nice. <em>Maybe he’s actually sorry for it?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Fine”, I get up with his help, dusting my skirt.</p><p> </p><p>His room is actually much closer than and I follow him silently. He’s wearing a set of black hoodie and sweats with white sneakers, the blond hair a bit messy.</p><p> </p><p><em>Will he ever not look hot?</em>, I’m asking myself as I get inside the room. It’s like mine; not that big, with a bed, desk, closet, bathroom, but it’s fully decorated with colorful stuff. I look at the walls and remove my coat, hearing Hoseok shuffling around.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch out. Your shoelaces”, he says, pointing down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I look to my feet; both my shoelaces are untied. How did I even walk all the way here like this? I get down to tie them and Hoseok kneels in front of me again.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I can do this by myself”, I say, irritated with his acting. He doesn’t need to pretend around me when we’re alone.</p><p> </p><p>“I know”, he says. I freeze with his voice, there’s something poisonous laced in it, and look up to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you-”, I can’t finish my sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok takes advantage of the fact that both my hands are down and engulfs my wrists in something, tying them to both my ankles. My right hand tied to my right ankle and my left hand tied to my left ankle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoseok!”, I scream at him, trying to release myself from the ties.</p><p> </p><p>He responds by pushing my shoulders back with one hand and I fall back on the bed, legs lifting and folding on my chest to cope with the ties. I close them but the position doesn’t leave much to my imagination just like my skirt that already rode up doesn’t cover me.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok is eyeing me with that sick smile of his, a gag ball in hand. He comes closer, hand palming my knee, avoiding the bruise, thumb soothing the skin around it, <em>like he’s calming an angry animal. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask you only once”, he gently pushes my knee apart, spreading me open. “Do you want me to untie you?”</p><p> </p><p>I can feel how the desperation fighting with my arousal slowly melts into this strange feeling of helplessness mixed with need. I shake my head negatively, swallowing my pride. Hoseok hums in approval, coming closer and placing the gag ball on my lips. I open my mouth and he shoves it inside, tying it to the back of my head. Spit starts to gather around the ball instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to stay away and you had to bump right into me.”</p><p> </p><p>I want to complain, to defend myself and say that I have been doing just that. <em>It’s been two days already, how much more can I do to avoid him? </em>The gag ball does its job, I can’t even mutter a single word out and Hoseok is happy about it, he smiles widely.</p><p> </p><p>“And you can’t even follow one single request. Can’t come to my room when I ask, can’t stay away from me”, he shakes his head, faking deep disapproval. “I should punish you, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok takes off his hoodie, wearing a black t-shirt underneath. His hair is muffled, looks soft and fluffy, but he’s got predatory eyes. He gets on the bed, leaning on top of me between my thighs, our faces get close and I know my eyes are wide.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked you a question, answer me”, he tilts his head and pokes his tongue out, licking a droplet of saliva running down the corner of my mouth. “Should I punish you?”</p><p> </p><p><em>What’s the right answer?</em>, I ask myself. I’m feeling so vulnerable under him, both physically and mentally. I nod my head, hoping that his punishment won’t be something I can’t take.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl”, he praises me with a smile, soft tongue licking my stretched lips, and gets out of bed, reaching for something underneath it.</p><p> </p><p>Coming back with a black rope, Hoseok drags me to the edge, looking up at me with hooded eyes as he ties my ankle to the foot of his bed. I frown, not understanding why he’s doing it when I’m already tied up enough, my hands completely useless beside each of my folded legs. When he’s done, both of my ankles are secured by the rope, I can’t move them too much which means I can’t move my arms as my wrists are still tied to them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What type of BDSM shit is this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I have swimming practice right now”, Hoseok gets up, looking down to his handiwork. “I’m almost considering missing it, you look so good like this.”</p><p> </p><p><em>ALMOST?</em>, I try to scream, but only weird noises come out.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok laughs, going to his closet while he removes his t-shirt as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you not to show up in front of me. You’re lucky I didn’t actually fuck you outside”, he grabs a long-sleeved shirt and puts it on. “You’ll wait for me right here.”</p><p> </p><p>Walking back to me, Hoseok slides his hand on my thighs. I’m trying to tell him not to leave me like this, I’m leaking through my panties, my knees hurt with the scratches, I’m starting to get uncomfortable with the position and I need… really need him to fuck me right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me you’ll wait for me”, he opens my legs, eyes going straight to my core. Kneeling on the floor, Hoseok kisses the sensitive skin of my thighs, where there’s still a purple spot he left the first time he ate me out, going down to the crotch of my underwear.</p><p> </p><p>Everything is uncertain with Hoseok, I never know what to expect from him, but when he places soft kisses on top of my underwear, I exhale deeply – or as deep as I can with the gag ball.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me”, he asks again, softly biting my heat, and if it wasn’t for the fabric of the underwear, I’d feel his teeth directly on my clit, it’s enough to make me gasp.</p><p> </p><p>I nod, uncontrollably I nod. How can I deny him anything?</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok smiles again, placing one last kiss on my covered clit, and gets up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back in…”, he looks down to his watch. “… an hour, maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>He sees the shock in my eyes. <em>An hour?!</em> But he seems satisfied, enjoying seeing me like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait for me”, Hoseok orders before leaving, letting me hear the sound of him locking the door.</p><p> </p><p><em>God damn it! </em>I test the ties and the ropes, they’re quite firm, there’s no way I’m getting out of this by myself. I take deep breaths, calming my need. A whole hour like this, waiting for him, it’s not that bad, I guess.</p><p> </p><p><em>Promise me</em>, he had asked me again. He always asks that, as if he didn’t believe in me.</p><p> </p><p>I’m going to lose at least two classes because of Hoseok. My mind goes to various places. The party on Saturday, the girl that was with Hoseok, the way he called me later, the way he bumped into me. <em>That was not a coincidence and I’m sure of it. </em></p><p> </p><p>At some point, I try to scream for anyone to hear me, but the gag ball doesn’t help. And then I stop and think, <em>do I really want someone to see me like this? All tied up, a wet spot on my panties, bruised knees… it’s too suspicious.</em></p><p> </p><p>I’m sure that it’s been way longer than one hour when I hear the door being unlocked again.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a nice time, dude”, Jungkook’s voice is outside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh my God, Hoseok. Please, don’t forget that I’m here, don’t let others see me like this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I can make it better though”, the door opens slightly, but not enough for me to see anything. “See you later.”</p><p> </p><p>I breathe in relief when only Hoseok enters his room, locking the door behind him. He’s got his hair wet, wearing new clothes because he probably took a shower after the practice. He drops the bag on the floor, tilting his head to look at me.</p><p> </p><p>“You waited.”</p><p> </p><p>I turn my head, angry. <em>How could I leave?</em>, I want to say. I feel the wetness of my saliva that pooled on my own neck, chin, down on the bed. It’s so embarrassing, <em>I’m leaking everywhere</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“If you only knew how horny I got when I remembered you’d be all tied up and ready for me on my bed.”</p><p> </p><p>I close my eyes with the sudden spike of need inside me. He knows what to say to get me all hot and bothered.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still wet?”, he asks much closer now but I keep my eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>His hands find my knees, but he avoids the bruises so it won’t hurt. Hoseok opens my legs again, leaving a trace of fire as he slides them up to my stomach, lifting my blouse until it’s bunched up over my bare breasts.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever wear bras?”</p><p> </p><p>I’d curse at him if I hadn’t my mouth full. Then I feel something wet closing around my nipples and I moan softly around the gag ball. It doesn’t last long, soon Hoseok’s tongue is on my jaw, licking my skin. His fingers find the knot on the back of my head and he pulls the ball out. That’s when I open my eyes again, turning my head to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, my jaw hurts and there’s so much spit. I bet I look disgusting and I wish Hoseok wasn’t seeing me like this, but he looks so… horny. He grips the roots of my hair, bringing my head up to meet his lips. The kiss is messy and he starts to grind his bulge against my covered heat.</p><p> </p><p>“You can use this ball to prepare someone to fuck their mouth”, he mutters against my lips. “But I can’t wait to fuck your pussy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hoseok”, my whine comes out so worn out because I want him so desperately.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you come the next time I order you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I promise”, I tell him before he can ask me.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok backs away, kneeling right in front me, and removes the knots of the rope around my ankles, so I’m free to move around, but my hands are still attached to them. There’s no way to remove my underwear without untying me. He looks me, tilting his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t rip it”, I ask in vain. Hoseok does it anyway, exposing my wet core to the room. “I’ll steal one of your clothes then.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t pay attention, busy with the waistband of his joggers. He removes the hoodie and his t-shirt, I unconsciously lick my lips. His abs and chest are more than my eyes deserve to see, I’m aware of that. Bringing the pants down his thick thighs, he closes a fist around his dick. I remember the video, his hand slowly pumping, and it’s so much better in person, cameras don’t do him justice.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok looks down, my lower lips are pressed together, the position making them look puffier. His evil smile comes back and I watch as he gathers spit on his tongue, letting it drip at a snail pace down my pussy. With the head of his length, he slides his own saliva mixed with my arousal along my slit, rubbing it deliciously against my clit.</p><p> </p><p>Taking his sweet time, he teases us both like that until I’m begging him in a small voice to just, please, stick it in. Hoseok leans on me, palming beside my head to support himself as his other hand keeps on dragging the fat head of his dick on my pussy. He pushes the tip in and pulls it out by forcing it up until my entrance is burning. I whimper his name with the pain. <em>It hurts and it feels good.</em></p><p> </p><p>“You’re too tight”, he lowers his voice, the evil smile never leaving his face.</p><p> </p><p>He does it again and again, until I lose count, until it doesn’t hurt that much anymore. Then, he presses it against my entrance and slides in, shallow fucking me with only the tip of his length.</p><p> </p><p>His name comes out of my mouth in a long, dragged mewl, begging him to go deeper, faster, harder. “Please, please, please, please”, I ask repetitively, looking down to see how wet I got him, and that’s when he pushes his whole length in me.</p><p> </p><p>“Like this?”, Hoseok asks.</p><p> </p><p>Even with my entrance stretched, he knows how tight my walls are, opening them with a continuous move until his dick is fully sheathed in. Hoseok will never not feel too long for me, my eyes closing to cope with how deep he goes. He supports his elbow beside my head and starts fucking into me. One of his hands takes a hold of the roots of my hair while the other grips the back of my thigh to keep it folded close to my chest.</p><p> </p><p>Feels so intimate. His smile is gone, he’s got a serious, determinate expression. His dark eyes on my face, luscious lips open to breathe, pink tongue sliding across them. I lift my head a bit to lick right after, wanting to taste him, to kiss him. Hoseok captures my tongue in his mouth, sucking in, then he kisses me back, pushing my head on the bed again. His thrusts are long and hard, making sure to rub against my sweet spot that he seems to know so well. I grip my own ankles, nails biting the skin, wishing I could be clawing his back.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you fuck me this good when you hate me?”, I whisper out, head dizzy with pleasure, biting my own lips to focus on not moaning throughout the whole phrase.</p><p> </p><p>This is not a hate fuck. I know I’m tied up, sore everywhere, but this is not a hate fuck.</p><p> </p><p>“Because right now I don’t hate you”, he licks the corner of my mouth, like proving a point, hips still doing their job of deep fuck me.</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you gonna-”, I stop to take a breath. Hoseok thrusted harder just to see me gasping, a smirk showing up on his face. “…ruin me”, I finish.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t mean to challenge him, it was a serious question. But Hoseok probably feels challenged nonetheless, picking up the pace to pound into me much harder and faster. If my moans weren’t loud enough, the noise of his skin meeting mine, our mixed fluids, everything becomes so much more explicit. This position feels better than the one at the bathroom and the fact that I’m so helpless under him, all exposed and needy, the whole scenario adds up to Hoseok being this insanely good.</p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m not?”, Hoseok slides a hand between us, opening my folds with his index and ring finger while his middle one rubs directly against my wet clit.</p><p> </p><p>That is all the push I need. My response is instant; body starting to tremble with the orgasm, eyes rolling to the back of my head, walls throbbing around his cock. I mewl Hoseok’s name, nails digging on my skin, back arching off of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok only stops rubbing when he notices me flinching away, his hands now holding my thighs so he can keep on punishing my clenching walls with his hard length. He doesn’t stop hitting my spot, over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>“I marked you really good”, he soothes the purple mark left on my thigh when he bit me last time. “But who’s gonna see this in here?”</p><p> </p><p><em>No one, obviously. </em>I rarely wear skirts when it’s this cold and I doubt anyone would pay attention to it. But I don’t fully grasp what Hoseok is asking, my eyes starting to water with the overstimulation, head dazed with the overwhelming feeling. He’s got so much stamina, no wonder he’s that good of a swimmer.</p><p> </p><p>I see his sinful abs tensing, the V shape going down to his fully wet dick, pounding in and out of my battered pussy. So, I look up… <em>God</em>. Not even in a million years I could guess I’d be in this position – quite literally, due to the ties around my wrists and ankles – with Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>It hits me really hard. <em>Jung Hoseok is fucking me all tied up, sore and stretched, on his bed</em>. The realization, along with the crushing feeling of his dick hammering in me, results in a single teardrop falling along my temple, following by another one.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok frowns, hips stuttering, and leans on me, elbows resting beside my head. I open my mouth, letting his name come out in a long mewl, and he breaks out in an exquisite moan I’ve never heard before. He hides his face in my neck, searching my skin with his teeth and biting down to muffle the grunts coming out of his mouth, but I hear them all.</p><p> </p><p>He bites me too tight, fucks me too hard, and I’m screaming again. He cums in me, filling my insides enough for me to feel it already slipping out of my overstretched walls when he slides out.</p><p> </p><p>The blissful moment passes quickly, Hoseok gets up and I don’t have the strength to mutter anything but an “untie me now”. He’s pulling his pants up, searching for something in his bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>I feel my muscles yelling at me, I’ve never been in such position for this long and certainly have never been fucking in it as well. Cum is oozing out of my abused hole and I close my folded legs, bringing them closer to my chest until they’re squished against my bare tits.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s still quite a view”, Hoseok says as he comes back, cotton pad and Band-Aid in hands, no t-shirt on.</p><p> </p><p>“Release me”, I ask again, anger slowly starting to build in me.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you wait? I’ll clean the bruises”, he places the wet cotton pads on my knees.</p><p> </p><p>“But do I have to be like this?!”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok smiles and forces my legs open again, glancing down to my core. “Yes”, he licks his lips and looks back at me. “Don’t you like it?”, he throws the cotton pads in a trash bin close to the desk and places the band-aids on my clean bruises.</p><p> </p><p>“No”, I mutter, avoiding his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you do”, his voice doesn’t warn me before he’s palming my pussy, sliding back in the fluids that are still coming out with two of his fingers. “You’re so wet and stretched after my cock, do you even feel this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I feel it, you idiot!”, I want to hit him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t talk to me like that”, he slaps my pussy once and thrusts his fingers back in. He made me cum twice and here I am again, getting aroused for him this easily.</p><p> </p><p>“It hurts”, I tell him, an idea popping in mind.</p><p> </p><p>“My fingers or the ties?”, he asks, tilting his head. <em>It’s such a cute mannerism. </em></p><p> </p><p>“The ties, I’ve been like this for too long”, I talk to him with a pout, trying to focus on my plan and not on how good he’s pumping in me.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay”, he sighs deeply and reaches for my ankles. Sliding out of my walls, he unties my limbs and I stretch them, soothing the skin around my wrists.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok’s looking at me as I plant my feet on the ground, getting up fast enough to catch him off guard and push him, hooking one leg behind his to make him trip and shoving him on the floor. I sit on his waist, right above the waistband of his joggers, and hold both of his arms beside his head. My knees complain with the pain, the band-aids allowing a bit of protection for me to stay in this position.</p><p> </p><p>The shocked expression of his face is replaced by an amused one, but I’m looking at him as serious and angry as I can be, which might not be much since he was fingering me not even a minute ago and I can feel his skin getting wet with our fluids as I’m sitting on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you ever fucking do that to me again”, I hiss really close to his face, our noses practically touching.</p><p> </p><p>“Tying you up or leaving you alone?”, he asks, holding a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>I’m sure Hoseok can release himself, I’m not nearly as strong as he probably is, but, for some reason, he’s letting me hold him down.</p><p> </p><p>“Both!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”, he gazes down to my lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you seriously ask-”</p><p> </p><p><em>Ah. </em>Hoseok interrupts me with his own lips, lifting his head to kiss me hard. I try to get away, but, as predicted, he releases his hands and holds my head in place, gripping the roots of my hair and palming my back to force me down with him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so annoying”, he pulls my hair back to lift my head, his tongue sliding down my jawline. “What if I wanna tie you and fuck you later? What if I want you waiting for me, dripping down your thighs, aching for me to fill this pussy?”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok’s eyes switch from piercing my own to look down my lips, biting on them between words.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever I want. You said that, didn’t you?”, he squeezes me against his body, core against his lower stomach, nipples against his chest. “And I wanna fuck you again right now”, he reaches for something under me and then I feel his hard length poking my core. I try to look down but he grips my hair harder, keeping my face close, eyes glued to his eyes. So I feel him sliding in again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s fully hard and we just-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok thrusts up really hard, too hard for a first thrust, but at least I’m still – already – wet.</p><p> </p><p>“You get tight really fast”, he hisses, thrusting up again.</p><p> </p><p>I hold myself on my forearms, breath hitching and mixing with Hoseok’s, bruised knees on the floor. His hand, still lost in my hair, is the one keeping my head up, otherwise I’d have fallen on the crook of his neck. But, for some reason, he wants to see the way I shut my eyes, bite my lips, moan out incoherent pleas every time he hits deep in me.</p><p> </p><p>First of all, I’m not used to getting fucked this thoroughly. And he not only did it once, but now is vigorously drilling against my sensitive walls again. All the resolve of wanting to hit him, or at least scare him somehow, gets pounded away from me. His eyes melt any anger, <em>so lustful</em>.</p><p> </p><p>I give up holding my hips for him, sitting down with his dick deep inside me.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t keep it up?”, Hoseok, then, lets go of my hair in order to hold my ass, squeezing the flesh and rubbing my core against his body. I can’t see it because as soon as he releases me, my head falls, but I feel the wetness between our bodies.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m too tired”, I whisper, nose close to his ear. “Too sore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to help you?”, he asks, gentle with his voice deep and hoarse.</p><p> </p><p>I nod, saying a small yes, opening my eyes to see his side profile. Then, I frown with the stretch of something else pushing in my entrance, two of his fingers acting like a hook, pulling my lower region up while his whole length is still fully sheathed in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoseok!”, I yell, aching all over again, lifting my head to look him in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m helping”, he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>I can’t do nothing but follow his fingers, ass in the air again so he can resume his frantic thrusting. He doesn’t remove the <em>hook</em> out, obligating me to stay in place, receiving the punishing pounding.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you so much”, I moan out because the pain never lasts long with him and as soon as it’s replaced by this mind-blowing pleasure, I’m moaning and whimpering for him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”, his breath is finally labored, sweat dripping down his temples. “Your creamy pussy seems to love me.”</p><p> </p><p>I don’t even feel like talking back at him, he isn’t lying. I didn’t have expectations towards him before, he was too much of a perfect guy for me to think about sex with him back when I didn't know his real self. But I surely didn’t think he’d be like this, and I’m almost exploding with the fact that I’m the one experiencing it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re cumming again?”, Hoseok mocks me, I can’t see his face but I know there’s a convinced smile on it.</p><p> </p><p>“No”, I lie, but my voice is too airy, too whiny, too pliant.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you clenching this much then?”, he asks with a slap on my ass.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok is, again, forcing an orgasm out of me. Not with his hands this time, and his dick does the job much more efficiently. He <em>unhooks </em>me in order to hold my ass with both hands, thrusting up so hard and fast that I see stars even with my eyes closed, hands closing in fists, teeth looking for something to bite.</p><p> </p><p>The skin of his neck is so soft, smells so good, <em>I can’t help it</em>. I cum with his flesh inside my mouth, sucking a purple bruise on his elegant neck. My legs are trembling too much even for Hoseok to keep them up. Luckily, he finds his end right after me, grunting for the silent room to hear, <em>for me to hear.</em></p><p> </p><p>I’m almost scared of slumping down on him, thinking that he’ll get pissed and tell me to move, however, the tiredness is stronger than me. As I fall on top of him, his seed already coming out wetting us both, I hear his breathing close to my ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Get up, you’re wetting my floor”, he places both hands on my waist to push me up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m wetting you more”, I get on all fours and then, lazily and dizzily, get up.</p><p> </p><p>We really made a mess; Hoseok’s stomach and joggers are covered in fluids, my thighs are the same, cum starting to run down my legs, knees hurting like hell – but not more than <em>another</em> place.</p><p> </p><p>I go to his bathroom, cleaning myself the best I can on the sink, and Hoseok follows suit, discarding the remaining of his clothes and getting inside the shower. When I’m done – quick since I don’t even have panties to put back on anymore – I fight with myself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Should I tell him I’m going? Should I wait? Should I just go?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I can see his lean silhouette through the mat glass, he’s washing his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving”, I let him know.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye”, his deep voice resonates around the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p><em>Bye</em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“What happened to you?”, Kate asks when she sees me approaching her in the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>“What you mean?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit, did I leave any cum stain on my legs?</em> I used the library bathroom to fix my hair and clothes better and clean my face, I don’t remember seeing anything wrong. I just wished I had time to go to my room and get a pair of underwear, but if I did so I’d have lost another class.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re walking funny. What happened to your knees?”, she points down to them. “Your eyes are weird too, have you been crying?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, why would I cry in the middle of the day?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just because Hoseok fucked me silly?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And that on your thigh?”, Kate’s eyes are widen in shock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hoseok and I were both wrong, the purple on my thigh is visible enough when I’m close and wearing a skirt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kate, I fell down.”</p><p> </p><p>I sit next to her, looking around to make sure no one’s eavesdropping us, and I feel the instant pain on my pussy. <em>Should have gone back to my dorm, I’m too sore everywhere. </em>I didn’t want to lose all my classes, though.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you fall?”, she frowns when she sees my pained expression. “Oh my God, is that a hickey on your neck?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can't with this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No. I have to go”, I get up again, thinking only about getting comfy in bed after a painkiller and some snacks. If I have to answer any more questions about this, I’ll end up getting annoyed and spilling everything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hoseok is a rough fucker, Kate. And I’m the one getting the hits, is that what you want to hear?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Who did that to you?”, she almost yells as I’m leaving, but I don’t go back to explain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How can I explain Jung Hoseok to anyone?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think about it 🥺❤️</p><p>Also, if you liked this fic too much, you can buy me a coffee at https://ko-fi.com/foxyseok 🥰😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How can Hoseok have such a tight grip around everyone’s throat that no one will ever question his actions?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone! This is the part that I had to split from the last chapter and I've been a bit apprehensive about posting it because it's slightly different from what I'm used to write. That little addition in the end is something I've never done and I can't tell if it's breaking the narrative or expanding it. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. </p><p>PS: I wanna say a special thank you to WinkingAtStarlight, Atanimpasse and Hoseok's Noona for supporting me and this story in particular on ko-fi. It really means a lot to me 💓 Thank you also to my soulmate, Nadejda, for being here for me all the time (vic loves u mwah).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>I hear the sobbing before focusing on the source of it. Kate is sitting with two other girls on a wooden bench, the one in the middle is crying, fat tears rolling down her beautiful cheeks. <em>Miri? </em>Kate caresses her arm while the other girl whispers Miri some comforting words. I approach them with caution, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey”, I speak lowly. Kate looks up, noticing my presence and smiling weakly. “What happened?”, I ask.</p><p> </p><p>Miri doesn’t respond, but she doesn’t even seem to acknowledge me standing in front of them. “He wasn’t the one, don’t beat yourself up”, the other girl keeps on telling Miri.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bring you some water, darling”, Kate tells the crying girl and gets up, holding me by the elbow and taking us both away from them.</p><p> </p><p>“Did someone die?”, I ask as soon as we’re far enough.</p><p> </p><p>“No, worse”, Kate says seriously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What could be worse than someone dying?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hoseok dumped her.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Ah. Seriously? Worse than death?</em>, I want to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”, I try not to sound too interested as I’m not close to the girl and not that close to Hoseok – openly at least.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she’s a bit delusional right now. She said that he was an asshole”, Kate stops in front of a machine, slipping some coins in to get water. “She told us that she was trying to get things going, you know? But he didn’t want it and she ended up being pushy. You know Hoseok is a gentleman. He obviously wanted to wait for the right time and Miri should have respected him instead of pushing him to…”, Kate gestures with her hand, as if what Miri did was too ridiculous to even say.</p><p> </p><p>“To fuck her”, I complete.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes”, she releases a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“And what did he say?”, I ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Miri said…”, and Kate emphasizes those words in a way that means she probably doesn’t believe the girl, “… that he said she wasn’t worth his time and wasn’t worth his…”</p><p> </p><p>“His what?”, I stop in front of Kate, seeing how uncomfortable she gets.</p><p> </p><p>“His dick. She told us Hoseok said that but I don’t think she heard him right”, Kate quickly says.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t believe what she told you then why are you comforting her right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone would need comfort after being dumped by him, don’t you think?”, Kate shrugs, looking at the place Miri is sitting with the other girl, still sobbing. “She had a prince in her hands and fucked it up. It’s sad.”</p><p> </p><p>I nod slowly, not really agreeing with anything Kate is saying. How can she completely dismiss everything Miri said? If I’m not mistaken, we met Miri way before we even started hanging out with Hoseok’s friends. The girl never once did or said anything slightly off. As much as it’s annoying to admit, she’s smart, beautiful and nice. How can Hoseok have such a tight grip around everyone’s throat that no one will ever question his actions?</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling better, by the way?”, Kate turns her attention to me, holding two water bottles as her eyes search for the places I had – still have – the purple bruises.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s been two days since I last saw Hoseok, the image of his lean silhouette inside the shower serving as a guilty pleasure of mine. My muscles are just fine and I’ve been covering my purple marks. <em>At least, I gave him a mark too.</em></p><p> </p><p>Saying goodbye to Kate, I change my directions. I was heading to the cafeteria to sit down and get some projects done, but I feel the need to see <em>him</em>. I knock on his door, room 218 as he had told me the other night. Hoseok opens the door a few seconds later, messy hair under the red hoodie and black joggers.</p><p> </p><p>“What you want?”, his voice is groggy, raspy as if it hadn’t been used for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. I was just passing by.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks tired and… s<em>ick?</em> Stepping back, he rolls his eyes and plops down on the messy bed. I close the door behind me and look around. His room is as neat as the last time.</p><p> </p><p>“So… I saw something on my way here.” Hoseok doesn’t respond, he’s laying down with his arm on the forehead, not caring a bit about me. “Miri was crying. She told Kate and another girl that you dumped her.”</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t even dating”, Hoseok mumbles, raspy voice giving me goosebumps.</p><p> </p><p>“But you two were going out. She told them you were an asshole”, I test the waters, watching as Hoseok is motionless on the bed. “I don’t think anyone will believe her though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would they? She must be lying anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why does he sound so worn out like that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I get close and sit on the edge of the bed. I can’t see his eyes, still covered by an arm, but I see his mouth, a bit of his neck and <em>my</em> purple bruise on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?”, I ask.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok is silent and as much as I don’t want to touch him when he’s this annoyed, I move his arm away. His eyes are closed and I palm his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy fuck, you’re so hot”, my hand is instantly burning with the temperature of his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I know”, a lazy smirk tries to make an appearance on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious, Hoseok. You’re feverish.”</p><p> </p><p>“I probably got a cold because of that dumb swimming shit”, he curses out. “Or maybe it was Miri making me walk around campus when it was raining.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did she do that?”, I frown.</p><p> </p><p>“How am I supposed to know? She left after I dumped her but it was late so I wasn’t about to leave her walking alone”, Hoseok opens his eyes, he looks furious at the ceiling. “I followed her just to make sure she was gonna be home safe but she kept on crying near a tree and I had to be under the rain waiting for her. That idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok is an asshole. He truly is. But still, there’s a bit of that decent guy everyone sees inside him and I can’t deny that.</p><p> </p><p>I get up fast, going to the door. “Wait for me here.”</p><p> </p><p>“As if I could leave”, I hear his weak voice saying before I get out. <em>Didn’t I say something like that when you left me tied up in here?</em></p><p> </p><p>Running to the nearest drugstore, I grab a bunch of medication after telling the pharmacist how Hoseok looked and felt like. Then, I stop by a cafeteria to buy him some food and a lot of liquids. I’m breathing hard as I open the unlocked door of his room again, placing all the white bags on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>Looks like Hoseok didn’t even move an inch since I left. His eyes follow my hands when I fish for the medicine inside the bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Take this”, I give him what the pharmacist had given me. “And this too. Keep taking it according to what’s saying on this paper, okay? And eat this and drink this to keep your body hydrated.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok looks at the medicine, looks at my eyes, and, reluctantly, he does as I say. He munches on the food I brought, looking at me with a suspicious expression. “Why are you doing this?”, he finally asks, cheeks puffy with food.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I supposed to do? Leave you to die?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, call Jungkook maybe? You’re not my girlfriend, no need to act like one”, he gulps down the water and tilts his head. “Are you feeling satisfied that you got to take care of me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you stop being like that for ten minutes or is it too hard for you?”, I shake my head in disbelief. “Just thank me and move on.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok releases an annoyed sight, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looks cute, actually. The messy hair under the hoodie, blushed cheeks, small pout, big comfy clothes. I’ve never seen him in such a disheveled and exposed state.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really say she wasn’t worth your dick, Hoseok?”, I ask before I can forget, fighting myself not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“That fucking… did she tell you that?”</p><p> </p><p>“She told Kate. She’s not lying, is she?”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok looks to the side, avoiding my eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Why were you going out with Miri if you don’t even like her?”, I ask.</p><p> </p><p>I’m being selfish. He’s feverish and I want him to say he didn’t want her like that. I’m being worse than him probably, but I want to know so badly. I need to hear him saying that she wasn’t enough, that a pretty, smart and nice girl wasn’t enough for him. That he was begging me to come here and fuck him when Miri was more than ready to do that.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how annoying it is to hear those idiots talking about the guys and girls they hook up with all the fucking time?”, Hoseok looks at me again.</p><p> </p><p>“You went out with Miri just so you could say you were fucking someone?”, I asked, brows knitted together. <em>Men are so shallow. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I never said anything, didn’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he would never say he was fucking a girl to look good in front of his friends, that’s not how the perfect Jung Hoseok is. His friends could guess by themselves, seeing him with a beautiful girl with those pleading eyes for him all the time is enough to pass the message.</p><p> </p><p>“What about me?”, my question comes out in the silent room like a bomb to my own ears.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok raises his eyebrow, questioning me.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re fucking. Can’t you tell them that?”, I continue.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Hoseok opens a mean smile. “You think I could brag about fucking you? Come on…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, it hurts. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I’m not even close to Miri in terms of… well, everything. Not as beautiful, not as smart, not as delicate. But hearing Hoseok saying that, it still stings and it’s like poison being injected in my veins, the painful feeling spreading through my body.</p><p> </p><p>I get up from the bed, hands closed in tight fists to hold in the tears. Hoseok follows me with his eyes, the evil smile still on his face. <em>He enjoys making me suffer. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Should have let you rot in here”, my voice barely a whisper, but it’s enough for him to hear because I see his smile faltering.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I skipped the plan I had earlier, going straight to the bar as soon as I left Hoseok’s room.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t cry.</p><p> </p><p>I gulped down the tears as I gulped down the alcohol and spent the rest of the afternoon sitting in front of the counter, asking the bartender to fill my cup.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at my phone, it’s 2am and I want to be in bed. I ask for the bill and blink twice when he puts it in front of me. <em>So many numbers.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure I drank this much?”, I ask him.</p><p> </p><p>The bartender laughs and nods. <em>That explains how dizzy I’m feeling. </em>I grab my wallet and instantly close my eyes. <em>Shit. </em>I bought Hoseok all that stuff with cash, which means I’m going to have to use my credit card for this. I pay the bill with pain in my chest.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m so mad</em>, marching outside the bar with such anger that I grab my phone again, missing Hoseok’s name a few times before clicking on his number.</p><p> </p><p>“I just had to use my credit card because of you, asshole!”, I scream as soon as he picks up, before he can even say anything. “I hate you so much, Hoseok. I don’t even like vodka, do you know how much of it I just-”</p><p> </p><p>I stop talking when my foot gets caught in something and I fall to the ground, cellphone landing a few feet away from me. It’s so cold outside and I’m wearing just the hoodie that I had chosen earlier. Getting on my knees, I look around but no one’s here to witness my embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“-the hell are you?”, Hoseok is yelling at me when I place the phone on my ear again.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say? I fell, I didn’t hear anything. I bet it was nonsense, trash, useless-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up for the love of God”, his voice sounds better than earlier, livelier. But that could be just because he’s yelling at me. “Where the fuck are you? Why are you talking slow and weird? Are you that drunk? Are you alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m alone. I’m-”, I look around. The bar is quite near the campus and I can even see the building from here but why should I tell him? “Stop asking me questions! I called you to tell you that I hate you! I wish you were here so I could punch you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So tell me where you are and I’ll let you do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You will?”, my voice is tiny, like he just promised me he’d buy me ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, tell me”, he sounds sweet.</p><p> </p><p>I almost forget what he said earlier. But the pain is still there, hitting me slowly, a silent reminder of what he thinks of me. <em>I’m so low that I’m not even worth fucking him.</em></p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>I hang up, finally getting up from the floor. I’m really dizzy now, all the alcohol coming to my head and my stomach feels weird. I walk two steps before throwing up, whole body forcing out everything I shouldn’t have consumed. After vomiting my guts out, I walk inside the bar again, wash my mouth in the bathroom, and buy a bottle of water, chugging it down.</p><p> </p><p>After many years of drinking alone – can’t really count on Kate when she gets drunker than me – I had to learn how to take care of myself. Otherwise, I’d end up sleeping on the streets alone. Kate has other friends to take her home if she gets too incapable of doing it by herself, but they don’t care about me that much.</p><p> </p><p>And it pains me a bit.</p><p> </p><p>I get out of the bar again, feeling even colder than before, and I see Hoseok. He wears a big coat that covers most of his body, boots on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you find me?”, I ask.</p><p> </p><p>His face looks better than before, but I’m sure he’s still sick and shouldn’t be out like this.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the closest bar. I just guessed”, he’s serious.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re here because…?”, I walk by, leaving him behind as I feel the tears trying to come back.</p><p> </p><p><em>His face. His actions. His voice. </em>He came all the way here and for what? He’s making me believe in something unreal, making me believe he cares about me at least a little bit. And that’s a lie. Hoseok hates me, deeply, harshly.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re drunk, alone and called me in the middle of the night sounding like a hound, barking shit!”, he yells at me.</p><p> </p><p>“So what? You’re not my boyfriend, no need to act like one!”, I yell back, turning around so I can face him.</p><p> </p><p>“You think this is me acting like a boyfriend? You have such low standards, I’m just making sure you don’t get kidnapped or killed, moron.”</p><p> </p><p>I’ve never felt so mad in my life, boiling anger liquefying my whole self, diminishing me to a raging feeling, not even a person anymore, only a feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask you to come so leave me alone, Hoseok”, I walk to him, not entirely sure of my intentions. “I never want to see your disgusting fa-”</p><p> </p><p>My shoe gets caught in the same hole that made me fall earlier and I trip, Hoseok’s hands fast enough to prevent me to fall. I feel the warmth of his embrace and my tears finally roll down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want him. Awfully.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Don't touch me", I whisper, my knees giving up. Hoseok loosens his grip and I crouch with both hands on my face.</p><p> </p><p>I'm so tired, physically, mentally.</p><p> </p><p>The tears that come out get caught by my own hands and I yearn for them to be someone else's. The air is cold, I'm freezing inside out, wishing for someone to hold me. My own loneliness consumes me, eating me whole until there’s nothing left but anger, sadness. Hoseok’s deal gave me the sense of a company, of someone wanting me, wishing to be with me. It was an delusional comfort, a lie that gave me a little bit of serotonin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But that’s what it is. A lie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I used to look up to you", I clean my tears, looking at the ground. Hoseok's boots are in front of me. "I wanted to be at least the tiniest bit like you. When I saw who you really were, I obviously changed my mind. Who wants to be a jerk?", I huff, thinking back to my surprise when I first caught a glimpse of <em>him</em>. "But I didn't stop liking you."</p><p> </p><p>I look up. He's got his hand inside the pockets of the coat, face stern, eyes trained on me.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you, I do. But I like you, you get it, right?", I ask knowing I won't get an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Loving Hoseok would be a mistake that I’m not ready to make, but that doesn’t stop me from wanting <em>him</em>. If he’s bad, I want it bad. I like it bad.</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't it feel good? Knowing that even if everyone else hates you for who you really are, I'll still like you anyways?", I let the words pour out as I know there’s no way to fix this, to fix me.</p><p> </p><p>I grip my own knees, because my head works faster than my mouth, I'm already thinking about what I'll be saying next. And it hurts. Hurts so much that it makes my stomach clench.</p><p> </p><p>"And isn't it funny that even when I try my hardest, only one person likes me?", I laugh brokenly, my pathetic state too funny even for me. "Poor Kate, I bet even she would leave me if she knew my deepest thoughts."</p><p> </p><p>Looking down again, I release the grip I had on myself, feeling the pain that the nails left on my skin. I get up alone, Hoseok is frozen in place and I don’t dare to look at him. I don’t think I can handle the indifference that is probably splashed across his face right now. I’ve had enough for one day.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, Hoseok."</p><p> </p><p>My legs work just fine, my head is cloudy but I can do it, I can go back.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take you", he reaches for me, trying to get a hold of my elbow, but I dismiss him.</p><p> </p><p>"I’ll go back alone. It's not the first time and it won't be the last", a weak, sad smile finds its way on my face without my consent and I turn around, walking back to my empty room.</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Hoseok's POV]</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He can’t leave her. He went all the way there already and his room is in the same direction, it wouldn’t make sense not to follow her. At least, that’s what he tells himself.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hoseok walks behind her, hands in his pockets, watching as the chilly air makes her shiver a bit.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>She’s pathetic</em>, he thinks. <em>Shivering like an idiot when she could ask for my coat. </em>But he knows she would never ask him. He’s surprised she admitted to like him. A part of him doesn’t even believe in it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When she cried on the floor, Hoseok felt his heart skip a beat. <em>She looked so pretty down there. </em>He thinks of how her face broke when he was mean to her earlier, <em>beautiful.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hoseok doesn’t know why he likes to see her like that, all broken for him. He doesn’t like it when whiny people that tell him they love him start to cry, he hates it deeply. It’s one of the things he despises the most, the crying.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But not with her. He loves seeing her crying for him. She cried when he fucked her all tied up and he felt like he was in heaven, her glossy eyes looking at him with lust while her pussy clenched around his cock.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>How can he fuck others after her? She lets Hoseok control her body and her emotions, she gives her whole self to him without even noticing. And he loves it. He didn’t want to fuck Miri because when he looked at that girl, he imagined <em>her</em>. Imagined her angry voice trying to annoy him and then her delicious moans, the way she whimpered when he went too deep, the way she looked at him so devoutly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She knew who Hoseok really was and still she looked at him like that.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Maybe she’s not lying. Maybe she does like me.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He was feeling awful the whole day, couldn’t tell if it was because of the swimming practices or hiding under the rain while Miri cried. Then <em>she </em>knocked on his door, talking and talking, shit that he didn’t want to hear. But when she placed her cold palm on his forehead, he felt so relieved. She brought him medicine, even food, and he was caught off-guard. His pride was hurt, he watched as her attentive eyes followed his every bite.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hoseok already feels better because of her, still a bit weak, but better. He knows he shouldn’t have hurt her like he did, but the image of her crying is engraved in his mind, a delightful reminder. When he purposely bumped into her, when he showed up at the party with Miri, when he belittled fucking her, seeing her being so sad and it was only for him. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>She’s too good</em>, he thinks. For Hoseok, she’s better than all the others. He’s bad and she wants to be with him nonetheless. She’s truthful, annoying and a pain in the ass, but truthful. <em>She’s so good</em>, Hoseok smiles, eyeing her shivering figure climbing the stairs to get to the dorms building. <em>So good that I can’t leave her.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think about this POV thing, I'd love to hear so I can improve myself 🥺</p><p>Thank you for reading and if you liked this fic too much, you can buy me a coffee at https://ko-fi.com/foxyseok 😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hoseok comes closer until I have to look up and his eyes drop down to my lips. “Do you wanna try something?”<br/>I nod automatically, entranced by the music, by his beauty, his aura, his voice blending in with the cacophony around us.<br/>“It’s not candy, baby”, he smiles and looks to my eyes again. “Are you sure?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was inspired by the party in Kill V. Maim - Grimes clip (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2EJMd7ZN7w), so check it out if you want an insight on the environment of today's chapter. And one of Hoseok's lines is from Like I Need You - Keshi (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ke-LkSszK8o) 🤭🤭🤭.<br/>I need to say that these past weeks have been hard, in different levels, for many of us. I didn't feel like writing and it took me a while to think about this chapter. I'm not entirely happy with it but I don't think the story should go any other way, I think we all need some warm words and actions now. I'm aiming for two, maybe three, more chapters after this one, I hope you guys are enjoying it this far.<br/>Want to thank, once again, WinkingAtStarlight, Atanimpasse and JungHoseokT for supporting me and this fanfic on ko-fi, I've thanked and told each of you how much it meant to me 🥺❤️ I'll always be grateful for all the comments and feedback, you guys can reach me @foxyseok on twitter too. </p><p>(PS. next fanfic that will be updated is Seven Days Of The Week, I promise I'm working on it and I have not abandoned it *sweats nervously*)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>I’m under my blankets, thinking of how stupid it is of me to watch this cam-boy that looks like Hoseok and get myself off while I could suck up my pride and watch the video he sent me, when a text from him interrupts the video.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[12:48]Hoseok _ come to my room</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I’m trying to stay away from Hoseok, didn’t go to the class we have together, although I did see the professor gave us an A+ for a project I didn’t even read. Hoseok submitted it with my name but wrote the whole thing alone. I’m not mad at that – well, just a bit – I’m mad at myself for breaking down in front of him that night. I called him, drunk, and then made a fool of myself, crying on the floor and saying all the shit stuck in my mind.</p><p> </p><p>I know I should avoid him for a few more days until I’m sure I won’t be embarrassed, but still I find myself getting up and running out the door wearing pajama pants and a hoodie. It’s not that cold outside and the campus is almost dead, classes tomorrow morning not allowing much for anyone. Knocking on Hoseok's door, I’m mentally prepared for him wearing casual clothing or his usual sweats, but I’m surprised to see him fully dressed in what’s probably the sexiest thing I’ve seen anyone in.</p><p> </p><p>A black see-through long-sleeved turtleneck, black leather pants that hug his thighs beautifully, silver chains hanging from the loops of the pants matching with the jewelry around his wrists, fingers, neck and attached to his ears. His blond hair is styled in a messy way to fall on his temples.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you wearing?”, Hoseok asks with brows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I wearing? What are <em>you</em> wearing?!”, I gesture to his frame.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to a party”, he opens the door wider for me to enter.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you call me here if you’re leaving?”, stepping inside his room, I turn around to catch a glimpse of his ass in the thigh pants and, oh lord, it’s heavenly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going with me”, he walks to the closet and stars to rummage through it. “Not wearing that, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should have told me then.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok ignores me, throwing some pieces of clothing in my arms. I don’t feel embarrassed as it seems like he doesn’t even remember – or care – about that pitiful night. Unfortunately, I remember my words, my tears, my actions. I remember Hoseok walked me back, staying a few feet behind me.</p><p> </p><p>“Take that shit off and put this on”, he places one last clothing in my arms and looks me in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re letting me wear your clothes?”, I ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have a choice? You’re always wearing… what’s this anyways? Pjs with sneakers?”</p><p> </p><p>I roll my eyes and put the clothes on his bed, “Fine, turn around then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious?”, Hoseok laughs and stands in front of me, fingers gripping the hem of my hoodie, waiting for my consent – which I give with a nod – before pulling it off. “I’ve seen even your insides already”, his voice drops lower as our eyes meet again.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s disgusting”, I say but I feel the same insides he’s talking about clenching with his words.</p><p> </p><p>He looks down to my nipples betraying my words, starting to get hard.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t even bother to wear a shirt. You really thought I called you here to fuck”, Hoseok’s voice is sweet and poisonous.</p><p> </p><p>“What else would you call me for?”, I argue.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough”, his pink tongue licks the corner of his mouth and his eyes look down to my legs. “Take it off or do you want me to take it for you?”</p><p> </p><p>I have the feeling that it will be mentally painful if he does it so I take my pants and sneakers off myself, trying to control the libido. I’m left with this flimsy grey underwear and Hoseok’s eyes traveling around my body.</p><p> </p><p>He reaches for the clothes behind me and shows me an oversized dark green t-shirt before helping me to put it on, like a baby who needs to be dressed.</p><p> </p><p>“I can do it myself”, I say as I stick my arm in a hole of the t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok reaches for something on the bed again and brings back a dark jacket. I put it on, feeling the heavy weight on my shoulders and knowing how expensive it must be.</p><p> </p><p>“Put your sneakers back on, they’ll match with this outfit just fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“No pants?”, I ask, looking down to the t-shirt that stops on the top of my thighs like a mini dress.</p><p> </p><p>“You like it short, don’t you? And I don’t even own anything that fits your small legs anyways”, he turns around and goes to his drawer.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not that much taller than me”, I defend myself, watching as he applies perfume on his neck and wrists. “Why are you taking me?”, I finally ask.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok grabs a jacket that completes the whole outfit along with black boots. He looks the hottest person alive. If I could see the purple bruise I bit the last time we were together, hidden by the sheer turtleneck, then he’d be even hotter.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanna get high and dance, don’t make me overthink it.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The party is insane. It’s nothing like the fraternity parties we're used to go to – at least not what I’m used to – and Hoseok loves it. The DJ plays hard electronic music in this psychedelic, out of this world party. Everyone seems to be missing at least one piece of clothing as well; pants, t-shirt, bra, sometimes even shoes. Their faces are painted with makeup, or maybe just regular paint, their hairs are nothing like the basic blond/brown/black we see around campus – sometimes a pink hair from the art students – they have colorful hairs with different styles. They're what the hypebeast teens try to be on social media but fail miserably. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok let a random girl paint two stripes of black under his eyes and it made him look even hotter, for my surprise. She painted two stripes of red from my ankles all the way up to my thighs. I was scared for the expensive clothing but he seemed to enjoy seeing her spread paint on my legs, his lustful eyes traveling up to my face with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>I followed Hoseok around, seeing him greet and being hugged by so many people. <em>It’s definitely not his first time here. </em>But, eventually, he stopped and got himself a drink, ordering one for me but I dismissed – I can’t drink without even knowing how to go back home alone – so he just shrugged and got lost inside the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Now, I sit on a sofa that smells like a mix of a bunch of expensive perfumes, watching the people dancing and grabbing each other. I catch some glimpses of Hoseok and it blows my mind how insanely good looking he is when he’s carefree. He’s not tense or holding himself back, like when we’re around our friends at the parties. He’s dancing with his whole body, the jacket long gone, I can see his lean body under the sheer long-sleeved blouse he’s wearing. He jumps on his accord, but everyone else does the same. Although it’s a mass of people, they’re too unique to be seen as one.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s electrifying.</p><p> </p><p>Getting up, I walk there, elbowing my way to him until he’s right in front of me. The song’s climax comes to an end and he opens his eyes again, body slowing down.</p><p> </p><p>“Decided to stop being an antisocial asshole?”, he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not an asshole, just not used to this type of party.”</p><p> </p><p>“What type? The one you actually have fun?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Good point.</em> No one seems to care who’s hooking up with who, who’s getting drunk and who isn’t, who’s getting high or not, no one cares about anything but the music and their own sensations.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok comes closer until I have to look up and his eyes drop down to my lips. “Do you wanna try something?”</p><p> </p><p>I nod automatically, entranced by the music, by his beauty, his aura, his voice blending in with the cacophony around us.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not candy, baby”, he smiles and looks to my eyes again. “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”, I answer again, knowing damn well he’s talking about drugs.</p><p> </p><p><em>Won’t get drunk but will get high, nice train of thought. </em>I shut down my inner voice and exhale as Hoseok gets something from his back pocket; a small piece of paper.</p><p> </p><p>“Open up”, he asks, fingertips close to my lips.</p><p> </p><p>I open my mouth and raise my tongue. Hoseok places the little paper under and presses my tongue down with his thumb, so I close my lips around it. I feel the heat traveling to my core as I suck his thumb and Hoseok’s eyes pierce me with that mixture of desire and anger. He pulls his hand away and replaces it with his own tongue.</p><p> </p><p>I’m caught by surprise but I don’t waste time, circling my arms around his middle while his hands hold my face, angling it so he can deepen the kiss. I feel the piece of paper melting under my tongue as Hoseok licks my lips, his body glued to mine, my fingertips pressing his skin.</p><p> </p><p>He holds my chin and pulls himself back, lips red with how much I nipped and licked them, pupils blown out. I grip his waist tighter, silently asking him to kiss me again, but he keeps his distance, eyeing my face, reading my emotions as the party around us continues unfazed.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel?”, Hoseok asks.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a light feeling that starts to bubble inside and spreads across my whole body. I know it’ll hit harder soon but, as for now…</p><p> </p><p>“I feel good”, I try to reach his lips again and he leans back, smirking with my neediness.</p><p> </p><p>“What you want?”, he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me”, I plead with a raspy voice, the air in my lungs coming out in a rapid breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok shakes his head with that mean smile on his face, dropping one hand to hold my back, our bodies flush against each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”, I ask, feeling his hand sliding down to my ass. He grips my bum and pulls my body up until I’m tiptoeing, my core against his core, my chest against his chest, face close to his.</p><p> </p><p>“You were a little bitch to me that other night”, Hoseok still holds my chin to keep me under his control.</p><p> </p><p>“But you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet”, Hoseok orders me with a slap on my ass and I look around us, realizing again that this isn’t the usual parties we go to, everyone is too busy with their own insanity to care about us both in the middle of the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>I wait as he analyses my face, hand soothing my ass through the oversized t-shirt. His eyes are intimidating and should make me feel self-conscious, but they light me up from the inside out. He looks at me with the same desire oozing out of my body, but much more controlled and dominating.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok grazes his lips on mine and my eyes nearly shut close with the small touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me”, he whispers next to my ear and frees me completely, turning around to walk out of the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>I grip the back of his blouse and follow his steps closely, enjoying that his body is opening for me to pass without the need to fight my way out. We end up close to the wall, where Hoseok guides me inside a door I haven’t seen before.</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s just a bathroom. </em>It’s not a cubicle bathroom, there’s only one toilet. It’s very clean and I can’t understand how, but then I see Hoseok placing a key on top of the sink. <em>I bet not everyone has access to this. </em>Since I’ve released my grip on his blouse once I got in, Hoseok stands in the middle of the bathroom, hip leaning on the edge of the counter, one hand on his waist and, God, he looks hot. The long-sleeved turtleneck leaves nothing to the imagination, it clings to his body perfectly just like the leather pants. He’s looking like sin, like a fucking walking sin.</p><p> </p><p>“And we’re in a bathroom again”, I say, standing near the door.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok smiles. “You look good with my clothes”, he beckons to me to go closer and I step forward, butterflies causing a commotion inside my stomach when I hear his praising words. “Although this is barely a dress”, his finger grips and pulls the hem of my – his – t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“You were the one who denied me pants”, my last word comes out airy as I feel his fingertip brushing against my thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm”, he hums and caresses my skin, bringing his hand up to my hipbone, the t-shirt riding up. “You obeyed me so well.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok smirks, chasing my eyes to see the way his words and his touch affect me, fingertips tracing lazy circles on my stomach, brushing against the elastic band of my underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a dom”, I breathe out. I was sure of it when he tied me up, but I already suspected with the way he’s been talking to me since day one.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re a sub”, he snaps the elastic band, my eyes blinking with the sudden action.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why it's so good when we fuck?”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok takes a few seconds to think, looking down to where his hand is still smoothing over my skin, teasing me enough for me to feel the wetness starting to gather.</p><p> </p><p>“No. And I don’t fuck you just because you’re a sub”, he eyes me again, serious expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>We can hear the soft sound of the electronic music outside. It’s hotter in the bathroom, the weak light is shining above us. There’s no mean smile on Hoseok’s face but still I’m a bit apprehensive to ask what’s in my mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you fuck me then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I didn’t want to overthink anything”, he palms my waist, bunching the t-shirt up, and takes the last step to bring us together. Doesn’t look like he wants to hurt my feelings today so I’ll enjoy that.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’m sorry, master”, I say with a teasing grin.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok sharpens his eyes and his evil smile shows up. “Get on your knees for your master then.”</p><p> </p><p>I’m yet to find a hotter order. Bringing my face close, I kiss his chest since I know he won’t let me kiss his lips and, still looking him in the eyes, I kiss my way down his body through the sheer turtleneck.</p><p> </p><p>“My good sub”, Hoseok holds my chin as I’m kneeling on the cold floor, his thumb caressing my skin.</p><p> </p><p>He opens the button and zipper of the tight pants with one hand, pulling it down slightly and revealing a black boxer underneath.</p><p> </p><p>“Hands behind your back”, he orders, grabbing his dick and finally freeing it from the confines of his underwear. It’s half hard and I lick my dry lips with the sight.He brings my face close, pushing the tip against my lips, and I give him a kitten lick, tasting him for the first time. Since I won’t have my hands for this, I open my mouth wide and let him guide his length inside, closing my lips around.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok sighs and releases my chin to get a hold on the back of my head. His eyes are glossy and lustful, lips parted to breathe. I suck him in, closing my hands in fists behind me with the desire to be touching his thighs. He lets me follow my own pace of sucking him in and out, circling my tongue around his tip a few times, as he gets fully hard. I try to take his whole length but it’s impossible, I still miss a few inches.</p><p> </p><p>Not looking away for one second, I watch Hoseok throwing his head back and moaning, teeth biting his own lips, tongue soothing it right after. He pulls the hem of his blouse up his bellybutton and I see the lines of his faint abs, the flat stomach, golden skin kissed by the warm sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me fuck your mouth”, his raspy voice asks.</p><p> </p><p>He waits until I nod, giving him my full consent, and both of his hands hold my head. I open my mouth, hiding my teeth with my lips, and Hoseok starts thrusting in. He goes deeper than I was sucking him before, the head of his dick hitting my throat every time.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a deep breath.” Hoseok slides fully out and I do as he says.</p><p> </p><p>He slides back in and doesn’t stop until no inches are left out, until tears start to gather in the corner of my eyes, until I’m unable to breathe properly, until I feel utterly satisfied to see and hear him moaning my name in his deep voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jung Hoseok moaning my own name.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I palm his thighs and glide them up to his stomach, tears now rolling down my cheeks, lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. Still, I want to feel his skin, watch him feeling this good <em>and it’s because of me</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok pulls back, saliva covering his hard member from the tip to the base, eyes glued to mine, breathing shattered, and we take a moment to look at each other like this as I bring air in my lungs again. The music bleeding inside the bathroom through the crack under the door, the hot air and the mild light, my knees on the cold hard floor and Hoseok’s warm hands holding my head.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty”, he catches a tear on my cheek with his thumb, holding my hands right after and pulling me to my feet. Hoseok grips my waist and hoists me up on the countertop, standing between my legs.</p><p> </p><p>My mind is running too fast and I process his praising words as fast, <em>He finds me pretty?</em> The world around us start to melt in order to fit in my new vision of it; this small bathroom and Hoseok in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>I shrug off the jacket and he helps me to remove the big t-shirt over my head, pulling his own long-sleeved turtleneck right after. Hoseok hooks his thumbs on the elastic band of my underwear and brings it down, caressing my skin from my ankles up to my thighs – the paint not fully dry making everything messier – opening my legs and pulling me to the edge of the countertop. I palm his stomach, sliding my hands down, and grip his wet length.  </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok covers my neglected core, two of his fingers pressing against my clit before sliding down to my entrance. I feel myself leaking and we both look down to the scene between us. My hand pumping his dick while his fingers spread my juices all over my lower lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, don’t leave me hanging this time”, I ask with a small voice, pleasure traveling across my body as he touches me.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll cum around my cock, don’t worry”, he promises, one hand on my back to push me flush against him and sink his length inside my walls.</p><p> </p><p>I take a deep breath as I feel myself clenching and accommodating Hoseok’s dick, not used to the overwhelming sensation every time I feel that he’s still not fully in and I can’t take it anymore. So he circles my clit with his thumb to make me relax and goes in deeper. I throw my head back, leaning on the mirror behind me and palming the countertop.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok keeps my legs on his hips and stars a slow pace, looking down to where we’re connected and then up to my face. He slides his wet hand up my stomach and my chest, squeezing my nipple between his fingers and then leaning forward to capture it with his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>It feels heavenly, everything feels heavenly. Even though we’re in a bathroom, at an underground party, high and with paint all over, it’s heavenly. Hoseok releases my nipple with a pop, eyes trained on me, and picks up his pace. He pounds me with strong moves, grabbing my nape to bring me close to his face again. I straighten my back and we’re face to face, lips brushing against each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I k-kiss you now?”, I moan out, my sweet spot being hit over and over now that Hoseok changed his angle by folding my legs higher.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t answer with words, but captures my lips with his. Our bodies smash together, nipples pressed against his chest, tongue being sucked by his mouth, ass cheek squeezed in his hand while the other holds my nape. Nipping my lips, he kisses me feverishly, passionately. I take a hold on his hips, enjoying the way his muscles work to keep on thrusting, but my mind is far gone.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so wet, it’s dripping down my balls, do you realize that?”, he grunts and pulls me away by my hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You t-think that’s a-a problem?”, I try to speak with the sensation of being filled to the brim every time he thrusts in. “I’m sure you’re hitting my cervix, I’m gonna start bleeding”, I slide my hand up to his hair too, feeling the soft locks around my fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok stops instantly and I look at him with horror, <em>no please, not this again. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Get down and bend over”, he orders with sharp eyes and an evil smile.</p><p> </p><p>I hop off the countertop, holding myself not to fall, and turn around, looking at Hoseok through the mirror. The black stripes drawn under his eyes still make him look beautiful and ethereal. He stands right behind me, letting me feel his wet dick against my ass, and grabs the back of one of my thighs, bringing it up on the counter. I stand with only one trembling leg but he holds me in place and aligns his tip on my entrance again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you how deep I can go inside this little pussy”, Hoseok whispers in my ear, one hand going up to my neck while the other holds my waist. He thrusts in my walls clenching with his words, and it doesn’t take long for me to feel that it’s too much, my leg up making the perfect angle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoseok-”, I whine and flinch away, hip bone hitting the edge of the countertop, and Hoseok brings me back, his hold on my waist and neck tightening.</p><p> </p><p>“No, baby, stay still”, he forces my ass back and a few more inches go inside my walls.</p><p> </p><p>I palm my own core so my fingertips can feel his length, feel if there’s anything left to go, but, thankfully, it’s all in. Hoseok smiles seeing my desperation followed by me sighing with relief. He thrusts in harder, even though he’s already all the way in, and my sigh turns into a gasp.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Hoseok!”, I slap his hand holding my waist and grab it right after, his fingers intertwine with mine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit, am I imagining this? Am I this high?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before I can overthink, Hoseok starts moving in and out, slow at first, dragging his whole length in my walls, and going faster as my moans get louder. I blink heavily with the crushing pleasure, trying to keep eye contact with him. My mouth hangs open, moans uncontrollable at this point, and he fucks me harder and faster, as hard and fast as he can go. If it wasn’t for his hands holding me, my hip bone would be hitting the edge of the countertop with every thrust.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok licks a stripe from the base of my neck to my ear, eyes locked with mine.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it hurt?”, he asks knowing I’m far from feeling pain right now, so I shake my head negatively. Slowing down his pace, he reaches for the jacket on the countertop, looking inside the pocket and getting my phone.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”, I ask, trying to reason through the fog of pleasure clouding my mind as he still pumps in and out of me.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna do something”, he slides across my screen, letting me see he’s going for the camera, and angles the phone so it’s pointing to the mirror reflecting us. Zooming in, he focuses on my neck and his hand around it, his lips finding my skin to bite it, pull it. He takes the picture and throws my phone on top of the marble.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”, is the only sound I can mutter out between breathy moans.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I want you to see it later”, Hoseok hisses back. His hips start to snap harder against me and I close my eyes, throwing my head back on his shoulder. He holds me by my middle, punishing my insides with a spiking pleasure, and I can’t keep my tears from falling down. It feels too otherworldly, if that’s possible.</p><p> </p><p>I hear him moaning my name again and I open my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I fucking love it when you cry.” Hoseok is entirely focused on my face, his tongue licking his bottom lip before biting it. His hand going down to meet my clit, circling it with two fingers, and I feel my pleasure reaching new levels. “You’re only allowed to cry when I’m inside you”, he nuzzles my neck with his pointy nose and nips my skin with his sharp teeth. “Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”, I breathe out, brows knitted together as my orgasm is near its breaking point.</p><p> </p><p>“Cum for me then”, Hoseok thrusts in harder, putting more effort into hammering my sweet spot and my sight starts to get white. “And cry for me. Loud.”</p><p> </p><p>His order pushes me off of the cliff. It feels like a free fall. My voice hoarse calling for his name blends in with the song and Hoseok’s own deep moans and curses.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Saying my name as I say his.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I followed Hoseok as he led us out of the old subway where the party is still happening. There was graffiti art painted all over, the lights work, surprisingly, but they were glitching, blinking through the night. Well, it’s not night anymore. The sky will be turning orange soon, but, for now, we can see stars above us.</p><p> </p><p>The stores are closed, the city is quiet and so is Hoseok. Miraculously, he was able to find his jacket before we left the party. He danced for an hour and, even though I felt drained after he made me cum that hard, I tried to keep up for a while. But I enjoyed watching him from the sofa, he glanced my way a few times, making sure I was there.</p><p> </p><p>“You could model for these brands”, I say as we walk by high-end stores, looking at the pictures of models wearing their clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok looks at me with a weird expression.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay?”, he says.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re hot and your body is really nice, your face is also… I don’t know, delicate?”, I try to explain myself.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t understand why I feel the need to spill out what’s in my mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still high?”, he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. It was your drug, you tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok stops and holds my face with both hands, analyzing my eyes, “Weird. Is there anything else you want to tell me?”, he lets go of me and puts one hand on his hip, tilting his head, smiling because now he gets to take advantage of my lack of sense.</p><p> </p><p>“I watch that cam-boy thinking of you almost every day”, I say.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I’m definitely still high. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you text me? This agreement is for both of us, dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>I shrug and look behind him, at the street.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything <em>you</em> want to tell me?”, I ask.</p><p> </p><p>I count until ten and look back at him because he’s still silent, eyes on me.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoseok?”</p><p> </p><p>“If we’re fucking are we friends?”, he finally says.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?”, I frown.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok looks away and starts to walk again. “Never mind."</p><p> </p><p>“No, I-”, I walk right behind him. “I mean, we’re not exactly friends. We kinda hate each other, Hoseok.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember saying that I hate you. Where the fuck you get that from?”</p><p> </p><p>We stop on the sidewalk once again, looking at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“If you treat people you like the way you treated me then you’re really fucked up.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not hate.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it then?”, I ask.</p><p> </p><p>I’ve never seen Hoseok’s eyes like this, his expression is different to me, exposed and uncertain. I don’t understand it and my heart starts to beat faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Just not hate”, he answers sincerely. “Are you gonna send me that picture or what?”</p><p> </p><p>“What you gonna do with it?”, I ask, rolling with the change of subject since I also don’t know how to deal with the previous one.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do with my video?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure…”, he laughs loudly as if he doesn’t believe me, walking away with his long legs. “You get off watching a cam-boy that looks like me but not watching the video I sent you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I want to see your face instead of your dick.”</p><p> </p><p>“My face is hotter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Ah, shut up! You’ll regret this whole shit tomorrow when drugs are out of your system</em>, I tell myself.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna sit on it?”, he glances at me over his shoulder with a beaming smile.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I fucked your mouth, it’s fair that you sit on my face next time”, he bites his lips and looks down to my body.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have to be this hot all the time?”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok scares me by turning around abruptly, nearly making me fall back, and holding my face with both hands. “Yes, I do”, he whispers before biting my lip really hard until I whine and push him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you like this?”, I touch my lips and see blood on my fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me kiss it better”, Hoseok comes closer again, hands on my hips this time.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a constant push and pull with you. I never know your next action, if it’s to hurt or to sooth”, I look up to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do both, baby. I like hurting you and I like making you feel good, haven’t you noticed?”, he smiles sweetly, brushing a strand of hair away from my face.</p><p> </p><p>“And you say you don’t hate me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t. I want to make you cry”, Hoseok comes closer and sticks his tongue out, licking the corner of my mouth. “Out of pain and pleasure. Get used to it, or this won’t work between us.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Let me know your thoughts on the story, I love reading your comments. </p><p>And if you liked this fic just way too much you can buy me a coffee at https://ko-fi.com/foxyseok 🥰🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, did I really just have two months of a mind completely empty? I'm sorry for taking this long, I just didn't have any inspiration and I had to discard this chapter two times because it didn't feel right. It still doesn't, but as it's coming to an end, it's going to meet the place I want to. I hope you guys can understand my lack of updates. I'll try to update my other stories now that my mind is going back to place.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hoseok is unreachable again.</p><p> </p><p>Both literally and figuratively. I haven’t seen him in a week and now that I finally am – more like seeing the back of his head – it seems that we were never together in any type of way.</p><p> </p><p>He just won a swimming competition, everyone in our group of friends is gravitating around him as we all walk to Jungkook’s house to celebrate. It’s barely 8pm and the air is chilly. I walk a few feet behind them, someone could mistake me as a stalker because I truly don’t fit in.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok is radiant, huge smile on his face, glowing eyes and wet hair starting to dry naturally. He’s wearing a faux fur coat in caramel and light jeans, absorbing all the energy that everyone throws his way. He likes the attention, but he loves even more being the number one in something.</p><p> </p><p>Different from Hoseok and I, Jungkook still lives at his parents’ huge house. Not that they’re around, they went on a trip, according to the dark-haired boy who tells us as soon as we arrive.</p><p> </p><p>Some other people are already around the house and I do recognize one face.</p><p> </p><p>“Kim Namjoon”, I smile at the tall guy.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon turns his head when he hears my voice, coming my way with open arms. “Oh, wow. It’s been a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys know each other?”, Jungkook asks as Namjoon and I hug.</p><p> </p><p>Way before Hoseok happened, I used to hook up with Namjoon sometimes. We met at the library one afternoon and he helped me with some books. It was casual, we both understood each other quite well and it was a calming “sex relationship”. It ended once he graduated but we never actually went deeper than sex, so no breakup was needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We were library buddies”, Namjoon says, petting my head. I forgot how tall he is. He’s got his hair light brown now, it’s much longer and it frames his face beautifully. His clothes are soft; a big blue coat, overalls and brown boots. His dimples still show up when he smiles and that’s how I remember why I lost so many hours stuck in bathrooms or in his own room with him. <em>He’s adorably hot.</em></p><p> </p><p>I follow Namjoon while he talks about his job and new apartment. We sit side by side on the couch and I get lost in him. I don’t even see Hoseok and the small party happening around me, I’m fully focused on Namjoon’s words. I tell him about my exams and that I actually miss having him studying with me.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon and I were everything that Hoseok and I aren’t; easy and simple. We didn’t have feelings, be it love or hate. But, at the same time, it wasn’t as mind-blowing as it is with Hoseok, and I can’t deny that.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you were friends with Hoseok”, I whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? We used to hang out a lot back then”, Namjoon looks at me. “And how have you been, tiny one?”, he touches the tip of my nose with his fingertip and smiles.</p><p> </p><p><em>Tiny one.</em> He called me that a couple times before because I’m definitely smaller than him and he loved to emphasize that. I can’t help but to smile back.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe I could make it work with Namjoon</em> <em>if I wasn’t so hooked on Hoseok.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Just fine”, I answer, ignoring my sad thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>More like lonely and miserable all the time, but <em>just fine</em> will do. It almost feels like that night and the whole party Hoseok took me to was a dream. I texted him only once, asking if he woke up okay, and he never answered. He also didn’t look at me when we were all together. But I can’t tell Namjoon that, and it’s not like he can help me.</p><p> </p><p>“Joonie”, Hoseok greets, sitting on the small table in the middle of the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon turns his attention to the younger one, smiling brightly. They engage in a conversation about Hoseok’s swimming classes and I watch as the two friends catch up, slowly feeling left out, already planning on getting up to go somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>“And how’s your girl? Is she here?”, Hoseok suddenly asks Namjoon, looking around as if he could see the so said girl.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s doing well, didn’t come tonight though. She has exams this next week”, he explains.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok glances at me, making sure I’m aware that Namjoon is not available. <em>Haha, too late, asshole. I already know I don’t want him</em>, I feel like yelling at Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>“And are you taking care of this one right here?”, Namjoon asks and gently pats my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>I see shock crossing Hoseok’s face just like I’m sure it’s crossing mine.</p><p> </p><p>“…you didn’t have many friends back then. I was a bit concerned when I graduated”, he explains looking me in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, he thinks Hoseok and I are friends.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”, Hoseok answers.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not that close”, I answer at the same time, shutting my mouth as I realize the mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon frowns, a small smile showing up. “Okay… Looks like you both have things to figure out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna get something to drink”, I smile the best I can and get up before the conversation gets weird.</p><p> </p><p>I go to the kitchen with my intuition, diverting from people I don’t know or don’t want to talk to. I hear Jungkook calling everyone to the huge living room to watch a horror movie and the room gets empty really fast, leaving me alone with an expensive looking kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>I grab a glass of water, not feeling like getting drunk anymore.</p><p> </p><p><em>The only time someone was paying attention to me Hoseok had to intervene.</em> It’s like he can’t stand even one person not drooling all over him tonight. At least I can deny him my own eyes and attention following him everywhere. Being around him can be tiring, I don’t understand how these people put up with it.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why do I put up with it? </em>To be fair, Hoseok is not like that when we’re alone. Even though we fight and say mean things to each other, it’s still much better. It’s real. He’s not this perfect life-sucking guy, he’s just a jerk.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you running?”, Hoseok asks in a raspy voice as soon as he gets in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not running. I just needed some water”, I lean on the marble countertop.</p><p> </p><p>He opens a water bottle and points to me. “I guess I’m not getting that t-shirt back.”</p><p> </p><p>I look down to the t-shirt he landed me. “You ripped my panties that one time. I warned you I’d steal something from your wardrobe.”</p><p> </p><p>I did give Hoseok’s jacket back as soon as we arrived at my dorm that night. I took it off and threw at him, and I was ready to take the t-shirt off too – literally, in the middle of the hall – when he stopped me, yelling me to get in before I got a cold. I laughed so loud, watching him being mad, but did as he said, getting in my room and slipping under the blankets alone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I remember wishing he’d join me that night. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure all of your lingerie combined won’t be enough to pay for that shirt”, he gulps down the water, serious expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna get me arrested?”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok rolls his eyes and puts down the bottle, circling the countertop to stand near me. He’s not as tall as Namjoon but he still makes me feel small when he gets closer, my head tilting to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You finally won first place. Happy now?”, I ask.</p><p> </p><p>We’re both facing the empty hallway, hearing the faint sounds of people talking over the horror movie.</p><p> </p><p>“No”, he answers calmly.</p><p> </p><p>I turn my head to look at his side profile; pointy nose, high cheekbones, long lashes, pretty lips. <em>God really has favorites. </em>“Why’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I won. It’s over. I gotta find something else to do now”, he shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not about winning. I think…”, I frown and look up to grasp a thought around the subject. “Don’t you enjoy swimming?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>So I understand.</p><p> </p><p>“Swimming is like that girl Miri, isn’t it? You don’t really care enough to pursue, just enough to make people think you’ve achieved whatever expectations they had on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok looks my way, brows knitted together, and I realize I spoke too much. “You’re not my psychiatrist, don’t analyze me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not but you surely need one”, I point out.</p><p> </p><p>“My mental state is none of your business”, Hoseok straightens his posture and stands in front of me. “I fuck you once or twice and you think you can… what? Heal me or some shit?”</p><p> </p><p>He’s speaking really low and there’s nothing but a bored expression in his eyes, which is why I don’t even get hurt. At this point, I’ve learned to understand when he’s actually being himself and when he’s just trying to hurt me, get some fun out of a fight with me.</p><p> </p><p>“No. As you said, I’m not a psychiatrist. I can’t heal someone so fucked up like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What you mean with <em>so </em>fucked up?”, Hoseok arches an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on. You saw one person not giving you their full attention and talking to me instead and you had to ruin it”, I say, sensing the venom in my own words.</p><p> </p><p>“You think that’s why I interrupted? Because I wanted Joonie’s attention?”, Hoseok chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny, you egocentric b-”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok’s eyes turn into two sharp knives, his mouth closed in a fine line, challenging expression on his face. Like he’s silently saying <em>are you sure you want to finish that sentence? </em>I’ve called him egocentric bitch before but, for some reason, I don’t really want to piss him off tonight, so I shut up before I can say all the words.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up with you and Namjoon?”, he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re not seeing him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Namjoon is dating, you said it yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“And? Anyone can cheat.”</p><p> </p><p>We’re dangerously close and Hoseok blocks my view of anything that isn’t him.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t been with him in over a year”, I say, wanting to take a step back but I’m already trapped by the countertop behind me. “Why are you allowed to go out with others, but I can’t talk to an old friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can talk to anyone but if you fuck someone else, this deal is over.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you can-”, I start to raise my voice but Hoseok gently palms my mouth to shut me.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t yell”, he whispers close to my cheek. “And no, I can’t either.”</p><p> </p><p>My heart clenches, not in a bad way. My stomach is filled with butterflies and they seem happy. As he slowly removes his palm from my face, I look at his eyes, not as bored anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you possessive?”, I ask to provoke him.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok clicks his tongue, displeased with my question.</p><p> </p><p>I understand why he is saying what he’s saying. We both agreed, after seeing each other’s test results, that we could go raw since I’ve been on the pill for a while. If we fuck other people, this will end up messier and riskier. It’s already stupid enough that we don’t wear a condom every time, we don’t need to add other people to this equation.</p><p> </p><p>“What you looking at?”, Hoseok asks.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one staring at me”, I defend myself.</p><p> </p><p>He blinks slowly suddenly with lazy eyes, tongue poking out to lick the corner of his mouth. “Are you scared?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of you?”, I frown.</p><p> </p><p>I’ve never thought about it, not even when he tied me up to his bed, when he left me there for an hour, or when we went to a party and got high. My life was in Hoseok’s hands a couple of times, but I never felt afraid to back out.</p><p> </p><p>“Of me”, he eliminates all the space between us and anyone who walks in this kitchen right now will surely be aware that something is happening, even if they can’t see me.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then say what you wanted to say earlier”, he’s clearly provoking me.</p><p> </p><p>“What? That you’re an egocentric bi-”, I try to play his game, but he’s faster and my mouth is shut with his own.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok’s lips kiss mine slowly, savoring them with his tongue, his hand coming to my face and neck to hold me still.</p><p> </p><p>“Try again”, his husky voice orders me, teeth nipping my jawline and going down to my neck.</p><p> </p><p>With my heart beating fast and mind spiraling around the growing lust, I open my mouth to speak again. “Egocentric- oh, shit”, my own voice is raspy, stopping the sentence to curse when I feel Hoseok’s sharp teeth biting the skin of my neck and pulling it to suck a bruise.</p><p> </p><p>I grab his sweater and feel him pressing against me, molding his body on mine.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care if Namjoon is paying attention to me or to the pope…”, he looks me in the eye again, lips brushing mine as he speaks in his low voice. “…but I want your attention on me when I’m around, always.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, he licks the corner of my mouth – something he does to himself and I find so damn sexy – and licks my upper lip, eyes going down to where he’s caressing me.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”, I whisper.</p><p> </p><p>I’m not sure how to feel yet. I know he doesn’t care about the ones who are always around him – although he relishes in the attention he receives – so it’s hard to believe he cares about who I’ll be looking at or thinking of.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it that you told me that one night you were drunk?”, Hoseok lets his fingertips run down my hair and I almost relax before I feel him grabbing my roots and tilting my head abruptly. I gasp with the feeling, it doesn’t hurt, it makes me clench my thighs. “That even if everyone else hates me, you’ll still like me?”, he asks.</p><p> </p><p>I nod in response and he smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“You can call me an egocentric <em>bitch</em> all you want”, Hoseok pushes his lower body harder against me when he says the filthy word. “In the end, it’s the egocentric bitch that owns you, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>I’m all erratic breathing and throbbing core, eyes starting to glisten with Hoseok’s words and voice just like my underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“Answer me”, he brings my face closer until my lips are ghosting against his, not letting my hair go.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”, I say meekly.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok looks down to my thighs, fidgeting to release some of the need. “Are you this needy?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t really take care of what you own”, I say in a small voice, trying to stir him.</p><p> </p><p>The voices and sounds keep on invading the kitchen, making us both aware of what can happen if we don’t stop right now.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only been a few days”, he presses against me again.</p><p> </p><p>“A week”, I correct him as his lips go back to my neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You never text me. I thought that cam-boy and your fingers were enough”, Hoseok sucks my skin before looking me in the eye again, a playful glint on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I-”, I feel my cheeks blushing because I don’t want to admit that they’re obviously not enough when I already had Hoseok more than once.</p><p> </p><p>“Say that you want me to fuck you and maybe I’ll do it right there,” he gestures with his head to the door at my left, probably a closet.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh my God! That actually scared me”,</em> someone’s scream in the living room breaks through the kitchen, remind us both that we’re close to exposing ourselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Or do you want it here?”, Hoseok asks. “The idea of them finding out is arousing to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”, I answer quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok hums and steps back releasing me completely. I feel the loss deep in my core.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m waiting”, he says.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I want it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok grins, bringing his palm to my cheek, thumb caressing my lower lip. “Want <em>it</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>I know damn well he’s a tease, but sometimes it still makes all my body shiver when he looks at me like this, waiting for my response, waiting to hear what I need. It makes me feel in control even when I know I’m not. I’ve lost control around this situation the second I got in it.</p><p> </p><p>Licking his finger, I suck it inside my mouth, watching Hoseok’s eyes blink slowly. I pull it out and grab his wrist, bringing him close to me again.</p><p> </p><p>“Egocentric bitch”, I whisper on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok releases his wrist from my grip and smashes me against the countertop, kissing me feverish just like I’m used to, using his thigh to separate my legs and rub against my core.</p><p> </p><p>I’m clinging to my dear life, holding his sweater. “N-not here, the closet”, I say.</p><p> </p><p>“You lost that chance”, his breath warms the skin of my cheek as he talks. “Now it’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok is fast to unbutton my jeans and stick his hand inside my underwear, finding my wet core easily.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoseok?!”, I look behind him to see hallway still empty. My focus is blown away when he slides his fingers over my clit, mouth opening with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Be quiet and they won’t find out”, he kisses my jawline, fingers circling around my nub. “Or don’t”, he says as two of his long fingers slide inside me.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s gonna be-”, I release a small moan when he finds my sweet spot. “…hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok hums in approval, smirking while watching my face slowly changing to the usual lewd expression he always sees when he touches me. I feel his growing member pushing against my hipbone and I try to reach for it, but he shakes his head and slaps my hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not allowed to touch me, <em>tiny one</em>”, he uses Namjoon’s cute nickname for me in such a sexy voice that I clench around his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t deserve your cock?”, I ask him, faintly smiling with the memory of his words for Miri.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really.”</p><p> </p><p>I pout and unconsciously open my legs wider, begging Hoseok to go faster with the small move. He’s dragging his fingers inside, massaging my spot really thoroughly like we have all the time in the world. Except we don’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoseok, please, harder”, I plead in a small voice, looking down to his luscious lips, then to where his arm is stuck inside my pants, veins popping with the work of pumping inside me.</p><p> </p><p>“Here”, he says, dragging my pants a bit lower to allow both of us the sight of his fingers wet with my arousal dragging along my folds. “You like watching it?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s really hard not to moan when he’s like this, but it gets harder as he starts to actually pound me with only two fingers. He’s so good at this that I have to hold myself on the countertop, grabbing the soft fabric of his sweater as well. Forgetting for a minute where we are, I let a long mewl of his name come out and Hoseok looks at me with his eyes wide, a satisfied smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry”, I feel tears prickling in the corner of my eyes with the imminent climax reaching me.</p><p> </p><p>“Louder.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Say my name louder.” Hoseok presses his palm against my throbbing clit and keeps on abusing the sweet spot on my walls.</p><p> </p><p>I release the countertop to bite my own hand, knowing my moans are getting too loud, but he grabs it and presses his forehead against mine.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I know you want it”, his husky voice is quite the end of me.</p><p> </p><p>As his name comes out of my mouth loud, so loud that it travels across the hallway, I breathe hard to come down. Hoseok kisses me, running his fingers along my slit, feeling my body trembling when he touches the oversensitive nub.</p><p> </p><p>I realize the voices in the living room are quiet when he steps back, helping me to pull up my pants.</p><p> </p><p>“They heard it”, I whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok is smiling, fastening the buttons with firm hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you make me do it?”, I ask, not brave enough to look away from him and see someone coming to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want them to find out now or do you wanna drag this a bit longer?”, he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Because if we go back to the living room right now, everyone will know I was the one screaming his name and they’re old enough to connect the dots. If Hoseok goes back alone and I disappear, they won’t understand and will probably just leave it as it is.</p><p> </p><p>But I don’t know the answer. Everyone knowing what’s happening between Hoseok and I was never something I considered.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay”, Hoseok rolls his eyes and gets a key from his back pocket. “Use that door right there and wait for me in my room.”</p><p> </p><p>He offers me the small key with a colorful keychain and I frown. “Why in your room? I still have to shower and it’s late…”</p><p> </p><p>“Grab a towel in my closet and take a shower there”, Hoseok sees the confused expression on my face and continues. “You’re already wearing my t-shirt this comfortably, why can’t you just do it?”</p><p> </p><p>I try to grasp what he’s trying to say behind his words, but nothing is coming. Hoseok is serious, carefully looking at me with his piercing eyes. I get the key and nod, leaving using the kitchen door with a weird feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!”, I call for him, thinking he had already left for the living room, but he’s still watching me at the door. “If someone asks…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let’s be real, no one is going to ask where I went. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Never mind”, I shake my head and turn away before Hoseok can say anything.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a huge pool and I find the small gate that will let me go to the front of the house, but it’s locked. I have to jump it, scratching my hand when I land on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“God damn it”, I curse, getting up to look at my bruised hand and a big shadow stops above me.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”, not a big shadow, just a big Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p>I look up and he’s helping me out of the floor, holding my wrists not to touch the new red bruises.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving. Kinda sleepy, you know”, I explain with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Through the backdoor?”, he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“A short-cut.”</p><p> </p><p>I see Namjoon holding a small cigarette, which means he was out here smoking when Hoseok and I…</p><p> </p><p>“You were always the funny type”, he laughs and walks with me to the front yard.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the minutes pass by, I feel my eyes getting heavier and I sleep under the warm blankets. Not having any dreams until something heavy makes my body move on the bed, arms on my waist, hands palming my stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoseok?”, I ask in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm”, his deep voice in my ear.</p><p> </p><p>“What…”, I blink to see something, anything, but it’s too dark. “What took you so long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you naked?”, he molds his body against mine behind me, pulling up the big t-shirt I got from his closet to reveal nothing underneath.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t have any extra pair of underwear.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could have gotten some pants anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>I feel that he’s wearing nothing but soft sweats, he warms my skin as it gets in touch with his since he successfully pulled the t-shit up above my breasts.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you complaining when you’re taking advantage of it?”, I ask and reach for his hip behind me, wanting to touch his skin with my hands.</p><p> </p><p>“’Cause I actually wanted to sleep and not…”, he stops and sighs, biting my nape and squeezing my breasts at the same time. “You feel so warm.”</p><p> </p><p>I bring my hand up and behind to his slightly wet hair. <em>He probably took a shower before coming to bed and I didn’t hear a thing. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You wanted me here to sleep? Such a liar”, I say, massaging his scalp.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m tired tonight.” Surprisingly, Hoseok pulls my t-shirt back in place, but holds me by the waist. “So stop seducing me.”</p><p> </p><p>I laugh and palm his hand. “I did nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This agreement is for both of us. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If we’re fucking are we friends?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>My mind goes back to his words that night. Both of us were raw and unfiltered. And the more I think about it, the more I see I’ve been falling in my own trap. I thought I had him in my hands, doing what he asked me just because I’d also get satisfaction from it, but turns out I’ve been mixing my feelings with our deal since day one.</p><p> </p><p>It started with my platonic feelings for Hoseok and, as I got to know <em>him</em>, it went from a non-romantic thing to a very drunk me crying on the floor while saying I liked him.</p><p> </p><p>To like is already a development from the feeling I began this whole thing with. In fact, my lust for him the time he went to my room was the first ‘upgrade. Then, I started enjoying his company, his bitter self, his fucked-up personality.</p><p> </p><p>The next upgrade… we all know what it is.</p><p> </p><p>I can’t love Hoseok. I have full acknowledge that he’s going to break me in little pieces the second he senses that I’ve been leaning towards that train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>So I remove my hand from his and sit on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re not fucking me, then I’m leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>I only say it because I know it’s what he expects from me, it’s what he wants.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok sits on the bed as well, turning on a small lamp, and looks at me with tired eyes. We stare at each other in the silent room.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know how to act when I’m being nice”, he opens his hand on my chest and pushes me back on the mattress. “I’m just giving you a break.”</p><p> </p><p>“A break from sex or from annoying me?”</p><p> </p><p>He drags his hand down, the t-shirt bunched up my hips, letting him see my lower regions.</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t you had a week without me touching you already?”</p><p> </p><p>I take deep breaths and watch his fingers pinching the skin of my stomach, my thighs, my nipples.</p><p> </p><p>“You came around my fingers so easily back there.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok lowers his head and kisses above my bellybutton, looking me in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you miss me?”, he asks.</p><p> </p><p>It feels like I have a car resting on my chest, it’s heavy and suffocating. The whole atmosphere feels suffocating. Because, as Hoseok said, I don’t know how to act. He’s being nice, sexy and…</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”, I admit, thinking that it’ll take the weight off of me, but it doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Yet you didn’t look for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I know you’ll shrug me off if I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok clicks his tongue and bites my nipple, disapproving my words. The inner part of my thighs is getting slippery and I need to release some of the throbbing desire.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands grip my thighs and open them, nudging his waist against my core.</p><p> </p><p>“But I still like the idea of you following me around the campus, begging me to just pound you inside some empty room”, Hoseok smiles and lets his sweats drag along my lower lips, probably staining the fabric and gaining a small moan out of me. “I wish you’d do what you want more often”, he stops his teasing, holding himself up with his elbows and looking down to me.</p><p> </p><p>“What you mean?”, I ask weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you’re feeling already”, Hoseok’s expression softens with gentle eyes. “Something between love and a crush. I see how you look at me. What do you have to lose anyways?”, he lowers his body until we’re completely glued together and any idea of me running out like crazy is deleted from my mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you saying this right now?”, I look down to his lips that get closer and closer to mine.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care if you say you love me”, he holds my chin to make me look him in the eyes again. “Just keep your eyes on me. I like knowing you’re thinking about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that how you say you like me?”, I ask quickly so I won’t stutter the stupid words.</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s your definition of liking someone, then sure”, he drags his tongue across my upper lip.</p><p> </p><p>“You do like me. A tiny bit but you do”, I whisper more to myself than to Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get your hopes too high”, he slowly pecks my lips, eyes locked on me. “You’re the only one who’ll end up hurt in the end.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know your thoughts on this one, it's kinda empty but I hope the next one will blow your minds away 🥺</p><p>As always, thank you for reading and if you still put up with this story you can buy me a coffee at https://ko-fi.com/foxyseok 🥰😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. It's been a journey with this one, huh? I feel that a lot of you won't like the ending, but I need to say that this is where the characters took the story. I hope it's, at least, a bit heartwarming. Thank you for understanding my absence, it's been a weird year for me...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>[Hoseok's POV]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get your hopes too high”, Hoseok slowly pecks her lips, eyes locked on her. “You’re the only one who’ll end up hurt in the end.”</p><p> </p><p>He sees how tense she is. Her body is getting warmer as he touches her, arousal starting to run down her slit, but Hoseok can still feel she’s apprehensive. <em>As she should</em>, he thinks. The boy gave her a green card for her to feel whatever she wants because if he denies her that, she’ll leave.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok is not ready to see her go.</p><p> </p><p>His hands wander around her body and find home on her hips, squeezing them to switch positions. She sits on top of him, promptly leaning towards his face to kiss his lips. Hoseok notices her lower region is staining his pants again. He would find amusing how wet she gets if it wasn’t so hot. She stops kissing him to look into his eyes and he sees uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s always doubting herself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But Hoseok knows it’s partially because of him and the hard time he gave her. She even thinks he hates her.</p><p> </p><p><em>What a stupid girl</em>.</p><p> </p><p>When she asked him with teary eyes if that was how he fucked someone he hated, he almost exploded inside her. <em>I can’t hate you</em>, he thinks to himself as she unconsciously moves her core against his covered dick.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re staining my fucking pants”, Hoseok tells her, slapping her ass and loving the way her eyes flutter close when she feels it.</p><p> </p><p>“Take it off”, she says with her needy voice. It’s low and raspier than usual.</p><p> </p><p>He holds her head and brings her down again, nose touching his. The way she always melts when he gets rougher is probably the most arousing thing about her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t order me around.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s pliant, licking his lips as an apology, and Hoseok has enough. He frees his dick from the confine of his sweats, their skin sliding against each other with almost no friction, her juices making everything easier.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok hardly ever lets his guard down, he doesn’t want her seeing and touching him when he’s open. But, when she doesn’t notice, when she’s got her eyes close with the disturbingly delicious pleasure, when she’s busy trying to avoid his eyes, he looks at her with loving ones.</p><p> </p><p><em>But I don’t love her</em>, he tells himself, doubting his own statement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[End of Hoseok's POV]</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I wake up too hot. Blankets plus Hoseok’s warmth beside me making my body almost feverish. Weirdly, it’s comfortable. I’ve never been so cozy. Hoseok is lean but his skin is soft and it’s so good to feel him next to me.</p><p> </p><p>Getting the first device my hand reaches on top of the small table beside the bed, I turn on the phone to see a slightly blurry and dark picture as the background.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is not my phone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I’m in the picture.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s the one Hoseok took with my phone at the party – and I ended up sending him that same night. He cropped it so only his hand around the base of my neck, the top of my breasts and his teeth biting my skin would show. He’s smiling, the light is faded, colors are toned down, <em>it’s hot as fuck</em>. Especially because I know that’s me, my neck, my body.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty, isn’t it?”, his deep voice startles me.</p><p> </p><p>I look back and Hoseok is holding himself on his elbow, messy hair framing his face, lazy eyes on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Us?”, I ask in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>He hums in response and falls back on the mattress, the hairs flying to the pillow and leaving his forehead exposed.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone can see this”, I put his phone back after checking what time it is. “Shouldn’t you be more discreet about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care”, Hoseok looks down to my lips and to my eyes again. “Do you?”, he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No”, I sit on the bed, already avoiding his eyes this early in the morning. “Just thought you wouldn’t want everyone knowing the shit you do when they’re not around.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the only thing I do when they’re not around.” His fingertips find the base of my spine. “So don’t say that about yourself”, he pulls me back by the t-shirt and I fall beside him again.</p><p> </p><p>I should say that I have to go, that I have things to do, but I can’t mutter a word when Hoseok hides his face in the crook of my neck, an arm dropping over my belly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We’re cuddling.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Waking up with him by my side is already dreamy enough, but having him hug me, his nose and lips lightly touching my skin, is paradise. His actions have the complete opposite effect of his words from last night. They’re soothing and full of warmth.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s been a few days since we were all together, the last time was at Jungkook’s house and I barely stayed that night. We sit on a wooden table under a big tree at the campus’ grass. Hoseok and Jungkook wearing almost the exact opposites; while the younger one is in a fully black outfit, Hoseok wears pastel blue sweater with light jeans. Everyone is in a good mood – probably because Hoseok is in a good mood – but Kate has a pained expression on her face. I pat her hand and make her look at me.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”, I ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Period cramps”, she shrugs and hugs her knees.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I have something for that…”, one of our friends says, starting to look for the medicine in her purse, but my mind suddenly stops and freezes.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes not focusing on anything as I try to remember when was the last time I had my own period.</p><p> </p><p>“What day is it?”, I ask lowly, but no one answers. “What day is it?!”, I say louder, a few pairs of eyes coming to me.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, 23<sup>rd</sup> maybe?”, Kate frowns. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>I focus on Hoseok and he’s looking back at me, his fast mind grasping the issue way before anyone else around us is.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you late?”, Kate asks and I stay silent, doing the math over and over again inside my head. “I’m sure there’s nothing to be concerned, right? You haven’t been with anyone lately, come on”, she softly elbows my middle and tries to lighten up the mood.</p><p> </p><p>But my face still looks like death and I’m sure everyone notices I’m solely focused on Hoseok as he looks at me with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to be kidding me”, he releases the air in his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m two weeks late”, I speak lowly as if they wouldn’t hear, but everyone does.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on the pill, aren’t you?”, Hoseok questions.</p><p> </p><p>That’s probably when our friends start to understand. Still, it’s like Hoseok and I are alone in this whole campus, minds trying to deal with something too serious to care about others.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but it’s not a hundred percent effective!”</p><p> </p><p>“You should have told me that before!”, Hoseok gets up from the table to stand in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>“As if you didn’t know! Why the fuck didn’t we wear a condom?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like you were complaining I was fucking you raw”, he shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok and I look beside us, to our friends, after we hear one of them saying out loud what all of them were thinking. <em>Holy shit indeed. </em>Except for Jungkook, who’s holding his laughter, they look at us with a shocked expression.</p><p> </p><p>“We gotta buy a test”, Hoseok says, grabbing his and my own bag from the table, hooking them both on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come on”, he holds my hand, gently for me to pull if I want to, and guides me away.</p><p> </p><p>I look back to the table as our friends start to talk to each other, eyes still wide in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we just exposed ourselves”, I say, looking at Hoseok. He’s serious, his fingers going down to hold me by my hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care”, he drops his eyes to my belly before looking me in the face. “It will be fine, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>His few reassuring words do more to me than any motivational speech would ever do. His eyes are soft, his hand holding mine is tender. Hoseok is not mad or disappointed, or even sad – he’s nothing like the guys I see in movies, acting like a kid would be the end of their world – he’s… gentle, worried.</p><p> </p><p>Which makes me think;<em> I actually want a kid with him.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>We never went silent for so long. I left the bathroom and put the test on top of Hoseok’s desk, sitting by his side on the bed. His eyes were focused on the window, expressionless. They still are.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been fifteen minutes already and none of us stood up to see it. I don’t know what’s in Hoseok’s mind, but all I can see is a small kid with his sharp eyes and lip mole smiling at me. <em>Why am I punishing myself with this thought?</em> I can’t stop though. I don’t even consider myself the motherly type, never really gave much thought to having kids any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But with Hoseok…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’d be as smart as he is, and probably as beautiful. I want it to be all Hoseok. A little copy of this annoying guy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Being in love is like this, isn’t it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, I think about Hoseok. He doesn’t even see me as a friend, I don’t think a kid with me is something he wishes for his life, much less now that we’re both so young.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We’re both young. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>My life would change abruptly. Would I be able to graduate? Would I be able to face my parents with a baby in my belly instead of a graduation cap?</p><p> </p><p><em>But it’d be such a cute baby</em>.</p><p> </p><p>With a mess of a mind, I feel tears running down my cheeks. So many emotions getting mixed inside of me suddenly. My weird love for Hoseok, his lack of interest in me, my loneliness and anger, my sudden comfort with the idea of a baby.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’d love it so much. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I hear Hoseok clicking his tongue before I feel his fingers cleaning my cheeks, thumbs caressing my skin, turning my head to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, he asks, so much concern on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think it’d be a cute baby?”, I say, more tears running down.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok softens with my words, shoulders dropping like I took a huge weight out of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do”, he keeps holding my face, watching as I cry silently. “It’ll… would be a cute kid.”</p><p> </p><p>His slip doesn’t go unnoticed but I guess it’s easier to accept it when it’s the most likely outcoming.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope it has your eyes”, I say, my filter long gone when I can’t even control my emotions.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t cry. You know how much I love it”, Hoseok gives up on wiping my tears away and pulls me by the hips, making me sit on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>One of his hands is around my middle while the other gently cups my cheek. I hug him tightly, knowing the physical affection is all he can and will give me willingly. But this is such an important moment that I don’t believe his usual self is in place, I prefer to think he’s shocked and apprehensive enough to loosen up his own strings.</p><p> </p><p>And I want one thing.</p><p> </p><p>It started with a simple <em>I’m the one you want, isn’t it?</em> and it has evolved to a…</p><p> </p><p>“Say you love me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok doesn’t even flinch, it’s like he’s been expecting this since day one.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if it’s a lie?”</p><p> </p><p>I don’t flinch as well. I may not be as smart as he is, but I know him enough to know he’d say something like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok takes a deep breath, smiling slowly. His thumb caresses the apple of my cheek in a gentle manner. The always so sharp eyes are looking at me tenderly. It’s not the first time he looks at me like this, but it’s the first time I believe it.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s sweet. And warm.</p><p> </p><p>And the tears won’t stop dropping. It feels relieving to cry in front of him, with my chest open and all my emotions on the table. Hoseok comforts me, watching every single hiccup, soft hands holding my body. I don’t know how much time we spend like this, but he gently places me on the bed again, moving a strand of hair away from my face before going to the desk.</p><p> </p><p>I sit silently as he looks down to the test.</p><p> </p><p>“So?”, I ask, voice weak and broken with all the lame crying.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok gets the test from the desk and turns around, looking up at me.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”, I ask again.</p><p> </p><p>The air inside the room is thick. And I don’t know why, but I realize, like it’s for the first time, how exquisite he is. His tense shoulders, focused eyes, puffy lips that were bitten by his own teeth while we were waiting. A haunting beauty accompanied by a complicated personality.</p><p> </p><p>He opens his mouth to answer me but all I hear is the faint sound of his voice like it's too far, submersed in water, lost in the middle of my loud thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Because it doesn’t matter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>One way or another, Hoseok will be with me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I promise.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this ending a while ago but I couldn't post because I wondered if there was anything else left for me to write and then I realized that, if there was, I would have written it already. </p><p>Let me know what you think about it, I love discussing all aspects of these stories 🥺 </p><p>Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this fic, you can buy me a coffee at https://ko-fi.com/foxyseok 🥰😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>